Lauf oder lebe!
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Ein Lächeln, ein Blick, eine Hand auf meinem Arm. Liebe, Lust, Freundschaft. Das Wissen, das alles nur gespielt war. Die Frage, ob nicht alles langsam zur Wahrheit wurde. Denn am Ende ist vieles... nicht so, wie es auf dem ersten Blick erscheint. AU
1. Prolog

**Titel:** Lauf oder lebe!  
**Autor:** Schattentaenzerin & Blood-Angel  
**Fandom:** NCIS/Stargate SG-1  
**Pairing:** Tony/Gibbs, Sam/Janet  
**Rating:** PG-12, später höher  
**Kategorie:** Thriller/Romantik/Drama  
**Inhalt:** Ein Lächeln, ein Blick, eine Hand auf meinem Arm. Liebe, Lust, Freundschaft. Das Wissen, das alles nur gespielt war. Die Frage, ob nicht alles langsam zur Wahrheit wurde. Denn am Ende ist vieles... nicht so, wie es auf dem ersten Blick erscheint. (AU, Charaktere von NCIS/Stargate, Zusammenarbeit von Shadowdancer & Blood-Angel)  
**Warnung:** AU, Slash/Femslash, später Sex, Gewalt  
Disclaimer: Uns gehört nichts  
**A/N:** Minas (Blood-Angel) und meine dritte Zusammenarbeit! Diesmal über unsere beiden Lieblingsfandoms. Hoffe es gefällt euch. :)

Updates wird es alle zwei Wochen am Donnerstag geben!

Reviews sind immer gerne gesehen.

**Wortanzahl:** 752 Wörter

**Prolog**

_In diesem Moment gibt es Menschen in dieser Welt.__  
_  
"Mama, ich möchte ein Eis. Biiii..."

"Oh Gott, er ist so ein Idiot. Glaubt er wirklich, dass ich seine Lügen..."

"...allein..."

"... das ist doch simpel, Mann, du musst...

Kind. Teenager. Erwachsener.  
Mann. Frau.  
Jung. Alt.  
Blond. Brünett. Schwarzhaarig.  
Japaner. Italiener. Mexikaner.  
Menschen.

So verschiedenen... und doch so gleich…

_Manche haben Angst.__  
_  
"Bitte... oh Gott, bitte, nein, nein, NEIN!"

Ihr Schreien wurde immer lauter. Immer flehender. Doch am Ende... am Ende verstummte es. Stumm. Ohne einen Laut, ohne Regung erlebte sie es.

Eine Puppe, unfähig zu reagieren, und nur zum Spielen zu nutzen.  
Eine Frau, die geliebt hat.  
Eine Geliebte, die nur noch benutzt wurde.  
Ein Mensch, der zerstört wurde.  
Eine Puppe, vollkommen leer.  
Glasaugen, nichts sehend.  
Porzellanmund, nichts sagend.  
Eine Seele, die schrie. Die weinte. Die Angst hatte.  
Ein Mann, der sein Spielzeug liegen ließ. Ausgebreitet mit ausgerissenen Puppenarmen. Fetzen, einst so schön. Betonten Augen, die einst so schön blau gefunkelt haben.

Doch jetzt...  
Zerbrochen.  
Hilflos.  
Und nur noch die Angst war da.

_Manche kommen nach Hause.__  
_  
"Papa, Papa, du bist Zuhause!"

Stürmisch schlangen sich kleine Ärmchen um seinen Hals.  
Küsse, die auf seine Wangen gedrückt werden.  
Geschichten über Puppenspiele, Abenteuer im Kindergarten und neue Bilder zum Anhängen am Kühlschrank werden ihm präsentiert.

Lachen. Geschwätz. Glück.  
Märchen zum Bettgehen. Gute-Nacht-Kuss und ein Wunsch nach schönen Träumen.  
Ein Nachtlicht, dass still leuchtet in einem Raum voller Pferdeposter und Disneyprinzessinnen.  
Ein sanftes Lächeln und glückliche, blaue Augen als eine Tür leise geschlossen wird.  
Ein tiefer Atemzug.  
Das Gefühl Zuhause zu sein.  
Das Gefühl glücklich zu sein.

_Manche erzählen Lügen um den Tag zu überstehen.__  
_  
"Ich liebe dich. So sehr. Du bist die Erste, die mir jemals dieses Gefühl gab... Bitte, lass es uns probieren."

"Natürlich, gerne. Ich würde mich freuen, ihn kennen zu lernen."

"Gott... oh Gott... du hast... du hast ... Nein, bitte... "

"Sie sind angeklagt wegen..."

"Hast du mich jemals geliebt?"

"... Nein..."

"Warum dann all dies?"

"Es musste sein."

_Andere müssen sich nun der Wahrheit stellen. __  
_  
"Und was ist mit Kindern? Hast du daran schon einmal gedacht?"

"Ich weiß... aber es gibt auch andere Möglichkeiten!"

"Was? Willst du auch wie eine dieser Alleinerziehenden enden, deren Kinder nachher im Knast landen!"

"Werde vernünftig! Niemand aus meiner Familie hat diesen ... Weg eingeschlagen. Vielleicht..."

"NEIN! Ich habe mich selbst lang genug belogen. Dies bin nicht ich... Bitte... bitte, akzeptiert es... Ich habe nicht gelogen. Es ist die Wahrheit und daran könnt weder ihr noch ich etwas ändern. Bitte... tut es für mich."

_Manche sind böse Menschen, im Kampf gegen das Gute.__  
_  
"Tötet Sie. Wir brauchen sie nicht mehr."

"Irgendetwas, das wir beachten sollen."

"Nein, wie normal. Tarnt es wie auch die letzten Male."

"Moment. Die Schlampe hat eine ID dabei."

"Tse, wie dumm. Dabei müsste gerade SIE die Wahrheit doch kennen, aber nun ja... dann machen wir einmal eine Ausnahme... Schließlich, wann haben wir schon mal die Chance eine Polizistin ihren Kollegen als so schönes Geschenk zu präsentieren."

_Und manche sind Gut, kämpfend gegen das Böse.__  
_  
Still sehen sie sich nach und nach die Fotos an. So viel Blut. Verrenkte Glieder. Abgeschnürte Hälse. Körper übersät mit Blutergüssen.  
Allesamt mit leeren, ins Nichts starrende Augen.

"Wir müssen die Bastarde bekommen. In den letzten Monaten sind 6 Leute gestorben und dies sind nur die von denen wir wissen. Es steht zu viel auf dem Spiel. Egal was es kostet... Ich will diese Typen hinter Gittern sehen..."

_Sechs Milliarden Menschen in dieser Welt.__  
_  
"Ich beschütze dich..."

"Dummer Papa, siehst du es denn nicht?"

"Du hast sie wirklich geliebt, oder?"

"Ich bin ich... und ich werde mich nicht verleugnen..."

_Sechs Milliarden Seelen.__  
_  
Früher so strahlend. Heller als jeder Stern. Intelligenz und Humor.

Damals so offen. Einsehbar wie ein Glashaus. Aufrichtigkeit und Charme.

Vorher so einzelgängerisch. Nur alleine war er stark. Mut und Stärke.

Einst so angepasst. Sei wie jeder andere und du bist glücklich. Dickköpfigkeit und Durchsetzungsfähigkeit.

Jeder Mensch. Egal wie alt, egal welches Geschlecht oder welche Nation... am Ende sind wir alle Menschen.  
Menschen mit Fehlern und Stärken. Einer Vergangenheit und Zukunft.

Wir sind alle unterschiedlich, aber am Ende ... sind wir alle gleich.  
Menschen dieser Erde.

Menschen mit Schicksalen...

_Und manchmal... alles was du brauchst ist eine.__  
_  
Lachen erfüllt die Luft.  
Eine Stimme. So rein. So schön.  
Sie alle - Puppe, Vater, Lügner, Flehender - eilen auf sie zu und am Ende... am Ende treffen sie auf einander und sind bereit... bereit sich dem zu stellen was ihr Schicksal ist.

Ende Prolog

**A/N:** Das Zitat ist von Peyton Sawyer aus der Serie "One Tree Hill."


	2. Kapitel 1

**Wortanzahl:** 585 Wörter  
_

**Kapitel 1**

"WAS ZUM TEUFEL MEINEN SIE DAMIT, DASS SIE UNS TRENNEN?", hörte man es deutlich aus dem Büro von Captain Hammond, dem Leiter des Mordkommissariat von Colorado.

Die wütende Stimme gehörte niemand anderem als Leroy Jethro Gibbs, der gerade mit seiner Partnerin Janet Fraiser im Büro seines Chefs stand und eben diesen unverhohlen und ohne Reue anschrie. 

Ruhig faltete George Hammond seine Hände ineinander und blickte gelassen zu seinem besten Team, die ihm gegenüber auf der anderen Seite seines Schreibtisches standen. 

Auch wenn Gibbs nicht vor Wut kochte, hatte er eine beeindruckende Präsenz. Groß gewachsen, kräftig und eine Haltung sowie Frisur die eindeutig `MARINE´ in Großbuchstaben schrie, vermittelte seine Stärke und Willenskraft genauso gut wie seine strahlendblauen Augen, die jeden zu durchbohren schienen.  
Auch sein inzwischen komplett graues Haar und die Falten in seinem Gesicht änderten nichts an diesem Eindruck. 

Als der Blick von Hammond zum zweiten Teil seines Paradeteams wanderte, fiel ihm wieder mal auf wie kontrastreich die beiden waren. 

Fraiser war, im Verhältnis zu ihrem Partner, klein und zierlich.  
Doch dieser erste Eindruck täuschte und das gewaltig. Denn obwohl sie viel jünger als Gibbs war, konnte sie dennoch ein umfangreiches Wissen vorweisen.  
Ihr schulterlanges, braun-rotes Haar hatte sie wie immer zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden und schaute ihn nun aus ihren, sonst saften, braunen Augen scharf an. 

Nach einer weiteren Minute der Stille in der er die beiden ruhig beobachtete, sprach er weiter. 

"Das heißt... dass ich sie beide trenne. Ich tue dies nur ungern, doch... nach dem letzten Fall ist dies das Beste." 

Wie von ihm erwartet, reagierten die beiden nicht. 

"Es ist keine Bestrafung... nur eine mögliche Verbesserung. Sowohl ich als auch der Commissioner sehen dies als die beste Lösung." 

Diesmal konnte sich Gibbs wirklich nicht mehr an sich halten, doch bevor er was erwidern konnte, hob Hammond seine Hand um ihn zu stoppen. 

"Dies ist nichts zum argumentieren. Ihr restliches Team bleibt so bestehen wie es ist und auch sie beiden werden weiter ab und zu zusammen arbeiten. Ihre neuen beiden Partner werden jedoch zwei Neuzugänge aus Baltimore sein." 

Stoisch lauschten die beiden Detektivs ihrem Chef.  
Sie wussten beide, dass es nichts brachte zu protestieren.  
Nicht, wenn er diese Miene und diese ruhige Stimme nutzte.  
Sie mussten die Zähne zusammen beißen und es einfach durchstehen.  
Irgendwie würden sie es schon schaffen ihren Chefs zu beweisen, dass der letzte Fall ein... Unfall war. 

"Gut, da wir das geklärt haben, möchte ich sie daran erinnern, dass wir ALLE drei erwachsene Menschen sind und dass wir uns auch dementsprechend so benehmen. Verstanden?" 

Scharf blickte er seine beiden Gesprächspartner an.  
Beide hatten eine Liste von Partnern, die überraschenderweise und aus den verschiedensten Gründen nicht mehr mit ihnen arbeiten wollten.  
Er verstand es. 

Manchmal erwischte man jemanden mit dem man einfach nicht zusammenarbeiten konnte und den man einfach nicht so weit vertraute, dass er einen den Rücken deckte, doch diesmal durften sie sich dies nicht erlauben. 

Es stand einfach zu viel auf dem Spiel und dies musste den beiden klar sein. 

"Wenn keine weiteren Fragen sind, würde ich sie bitten alles für ihre neuen Partner vorzubereiten. Sie werden nächste Woche Montag kommen und bis dahin will ich dass alles vorbereitet ist. Verstanden?", fragte Hammond zum Abschluss. 

Mit einem kurzen Nicken beantworteten die beiden nun Ex-Partner seine Frage und verließen auf sein Zeichen hin sein Büro. 

Leise stöhnend rieb sich der Zurückgebliebene über seine Glatze. Er ahnte Schreckliches, aber für Gibbs, Fraiser und ihren neuen Partner hoffte er, dass sein Bauchgefühl ihn trog.

Ende Kapitel 1


	3. Kapitel 2

**A/N: **Keine Bange. Die Kapitel werden länger. Durch die Vorstellungen sind sie gerade nur recht kurz...

**Wortanzahl:** 545 Wörter

**Kapitel 2**

Ruhig musterten die Detektivs ihren neuen Arbeitsplatz. Das Polizeirevier war in einem großen, modernen Gebäude, dessen Architektur einen Mix aus Glas und Stein beinhielt.

Obwohl sie so erschienen als würden sie nicht auf ihre Umwelt achten, nahmen sie doch jede Kleinigkeit auf. Sie sahen die schnell vorbei hetzenden Menschen, die dringend zur Arbeit mussten. Sahen den Penner, der an der Straßenecke bettelte. Registrierten die drei Collegestudenten, welche gerade aus dem Starbucks traten und sahen auch die schwarzhaarige Goth, die sie neugierig musterte als sie aus ihrem Auto ausstieg.

Sie selbst standen auch noch an ihrem Auto bzw. besser gesagt an der schwarzen Corvette von Anthony `Tony´ DiNozzo, dem männlichen Part des Duos. Groß und schlank mit hellbraunen Haaren und grünen Augen zeigte sich kaum sein italienisches Erbe.

Doch er war stolz darauf zumindest Halbitaliener zu sein, auch wenn er die Mafia-Witze nicht mehr hören konnte. Diese wurden jedoch regelrecht herausgefordert durch seine Garderobe, die aus teueren Markenanzügen und ebenso teuren Schuhen bestanden.  
Nur seine Armbanduhr fiel etwas aus der Reihe, denn auch wenn sie wertvoll aussah, war auch klar erkennbar, dass sie schon älter war. 

Unweigerlich sah man dann von ihm auf die junge Frau. Sie war groß und schlank, doch man sah ihr an, dass sie regelmäßig Sport trieb. Ihre schulterlangen, blonden Haare hatte sie zu einem Zopf geflochten. Zwei einzelne Strähnen umrahmten ihr Gesicht und fielen ihr immer wieder in ihre azurblauen Augen. 

Auch Samantha `Sam´ Carters Kleidung war nicht von der Stange. Sie trug einen schwarzen Blazer und einen dazu passenden knielangen Rock. Darunter trug sie eine weiße Bluse.

Trotz ihrer schlichten, professionellen Kleidung strahlte sie aber genauso wie ihr Partner (denn dies waren sie, es war eindeutig erkennbar daran wie ihre Bewegungen perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt waren) eine bestimmte Aura aus. 

Sie sahen aus als würde sie nichts in der Welt berühren, als wären sie gegenüber allem gefeilt, aber vor allem schien es als würden sie schreien "Komm schon, trau dich ... vielleicht spiel ich mit dir ... und vielleicht überlebst du es auch ..."  
Kühl und sexy.  
So manche Femme Fatale wäre wohl bei dem Anblick der beiden eifersüchtig geworden, denn wer erreichte schon durch so kleine Mittel so viel? 

Dies fragte sich wohl auch die schwarzhaarige Goth, die inzwischen an ihnen vorbei ins Gebäude gegangen war, wobei sie beide noch einmal kurz gemustert hatte.

Auch Tony und Sam hatten ihr einen kurzen Blick zugeworfen, bevor sie jedoch ihre Blicke auf den anderen richteten. Tony blickte mit erhobener Augenbraue auf seine kleinere Partnerin runter, bevor er mit seinem Kopf in Richtung Gebäude nickte.

"Wollen wir?", war seine ruhige Frage, während er seine Partnerin weiter ansah.

Sam zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Das war die einzige Regung, die sich auf ihrem Gesicht abspielte. 

"Nach dir …", sagte sie und deutete dabei einladend auf die Eingangstür.

Kurz huschte ein Grinsen über Tonys Gesicht, aber schon innerhalb einer Sekunde war es wieder blank und verriet nichts. 

"Ich liebe es von dir so charmant zu behandelt zu werden, Liebling ...", war sein leiser, spöttischer Kommentar, doch das Zwinkern in seinen Augen verriet ihn. 

Ein letztes Mal durch sein kurzes gestyltes Haar fahrend, wandte er sich nun wieder dem Gebäude zu und ging voran, wissend, dass die Blondine ihm folgen würde.

Ende Kapitel 2


	4. Kapitel 3

**Wortanzahl:** 1234 Wörter

**Kapitel 3**

"Na das nenne ich mal ein Büro ... besser als unser altes Kabuff oder?", sagte Tony breit grinsend und sah kurz zu Sam rüber die sich recht interessiert umsah. Kurz nickte diese, aber danach wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Großraumbüro zu.

An die 15 Schreibtische standen im ganzen Raum verteilt und sie alle schienen mit Akten und anderem Papierkram überhäuft sein. Viele von ihnen waren besetzt und tief vorn übergebeugte Polizisten in Zivil saßen an ihnen. Doch es standen auch viele herum und unterhielten sich miteinander, tranken Kaffe, aßen oder telefonierten.

Der Großteil der Anwesenden schien Teil der Mordkommission zu sein, doch auch einige Polizisten in Uniform und Zivilisten da waren.

Es war erst 8 Uhr früh, aber auch schon Straftäter befanden sich im Raum. Um genau zu sein eine Frau, deren Gewerbe recht eindeutig an ihrer Kleidung zu erkennen war. Sie schien jedoch auf dem Weg nach Hause zu sein und so nur die Nacht hier verbracht zu haben.

Es herrschte ein geordnetes Chaos und auch wenn weder Sam noch Tony es zu geben wollten, entspannten sich beide leicht innerlich. Sie hatten diese Art Chaos vermisst. Vor allem weil es so lange her war, dass sie so ein Durcheinander erlebt hatten und bald auch wieder Teil davon sein konnten.

Sich ein letztes Mal ansehend, bahnten sie sich einen Weg durch die Schreibtische und Menschen hin zum Büro ihres neuen Chiefs. Sie beide merkten natürlich die neugierigen und abschätzenden Blicke der Menschen um sie herum, doch während Tony sie mit einem leicht flirtenden Lächeln und einem direktem Blickkontakt abwehrte, ignorierte Sam dies und falls jemand ihren Blick traf, begegnete er nur kalten, blauen Augen, die ihn abschätzig musterten. Doch selbst dieser Blickkontakt herrschte nur Sekunden, bevor die Augen weiter wanderten und den anderen als unwichtig abtaten.

So passierte es auch mit einer kleinen Braunhaarigen, die gerade an ihrem Schreibtisch saß und sich mit ihrem Partner unterhielt, der ihr gegenüber stand. Beide hatten hoch gesehen als sie den Aufruhr bemerkt hatten, doch während auf der Stirn des Älteren der beiden sich nur ein Stirnrunzeln zeigte als er die beiden Neuankömmlinge betrachtete, schenkte Janet beiden ein Lächeln.

Dieses wurde auch gleich mit einem mehr als einladenden von Tony erwidert, während Sam dies ignorierte. Dafür fiel ihr Blick jedoch unweigerlich auf den männlichen Part des Duos. Dieser schien sie jedoch nicht neugierig zu mustern wie die anderen, sondern eher abschätzend und ebenso wie sie ... schien er kein gutes Schlussresümee zu ziehen.

Ohne jedoch weiter zu verharren, ließen alle Parteien diesen Moment schnell vorüber gehen und Sam sowie Tony wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Büro zu. Schnell hatten sie es erreicht und konnten nach einem kurzen Klopfen eintreten, eine Masse neugieriger Polizisten zurücklassend, die ihnen hinterher sah und kaum war die Tür des Chief-Büros zugefallen, fing auch schon das Gerede an.

"Wer zum Huhn ist das?", erklang die kühle Stimme einer fremdländischen, jungen Frau die während sie sprach zu Janets Schreibtisch trat. Gekleidet in einer dunkelgrauen Hose und einem schwarzen Tanktop zeigten sich ihre trainierten Oberarme und ihre gebräunte Haut, die genauso wie ihre langes schwarzes Haar in einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden und ihre dunklen Augen ihre Herkunft andeuteten. Ursprünglich stammend aus Tel Aviv und aufgrund ihres Berufs hier her kommend, war sie noch relativ neu in der Einheit, doch schon sehr beliebt.

"Geier, Ziva, wer zum Geier heißt es.", meldete sich nun auch ihr Partner zu Wort, den auch wenn Ziva schon einige Zeit in ihrem Land lebte, stand sie mit Redewendungen immer noch auf Kriegsfuß.

Er selbst war direkt nach seinem MIT-Studium zur Polizeischule gegangen und hatte es vor kurzem endlich geschafft seinen Rookie-Status zu verlieren. Kurz nachdem er seinen Goldschild bekam, wurde ihm auch Ziva als Partnerin zugeteilt.  
Ziva David und Timothy `Tim´ McGee.  
Unterschiedlicher kann man kaum sein, aber sie ergänzten sich bald fast perfekt und wurden gute Freunde.

Da er um einige Zentimeter größeren als die Israelin war, überragte er sie als er sich neben sie stellte und nun auch an Janets Schreibtisch stand. Gekleidet in einem simplen schwarzen Anzug und einem weißen Hemd war er genauso schlicht wie sie gekleidet, doch eine simple, ebenfalls schwarze, Krawatte war sein Outfit doch sehr businessmäßig.  
Sein braunes Haar war kurz, sodass es ihm nicht ins Gesicht fiel, und obwohl er durch seine Arbeit viel Sport trieb, hatte er immer noch etwas Babyspeck an sich und die Ausstrahlung eines ... Geek, anders konnte man es nicht sagen. Zwar war seine Spezialität Computer und die Recherche damit, doch die wenigstens unterschätzen seine Fähigkeit mehr als einmal. Er konnte seinen Mann stehen, ebenso wie auch Ziva mehr als nur ein schönes Gesicht war.

"Aber das wollte ich auch fragen", sprach Tim nun weiter als er herunter auf Janet sah, die nun endgültig ihren Papierkram von sich schob.

Jetzt meldete sich jedoch Gibbs zu Wort.

"Es scheint so ... als wären das unsere neuen ... `Partner´", war sein bissiger Kommentar, während er weiterhin die Tür des Chiefs anstarrte als hätte er Supermans Röntgenblick gestohlen.

"Partner? Diese beiden sollen wirklich mit euch zusammen arbeiten? Wer soll denn da wen umbringen?", meldete sich aber nun eine weitere Stimme zu Wort und auch wenn ihr Kommentar leicht ironisch herüber gebracht wurde, konnten alle nicht verhindern ernsthaft darüber nach zu denken.

Janets und Gibbs Ruf hatten nicht umsonst ihren Ruf weg und auch die beiden Neuankömmlinge sahen nicht gerade so aus als wären sie leicht zu handhaben ...

Die neue Stimme gehörte einer Brünetten namens Caitlin `Kate´ Todd, die als Profilerin eigentlich jedem Team zugeteilt war, jedoch mit den eben erwähnten vier am meisten zusammen arbeitete.

Janet und Gibbs waren trotz ihrer Eskapaden die Starermittler der Einheit und auch das McGee/David-Duo machte sich langsam einen Namen, wenn gleich sie noch oft mit Janet und Gibbs zusammen arbeiten.

Kate war ebenso wie Ziva größer als Janet und hatte ihr schulterlanges, braunes Haar anders als ihre Freundinnen und Kolleginnen offen herunter hängen und während sie sich relaxt an den Schreibstil lehnte, strich sie unbewusst über ihr schwarzes Jackett und die weiße Bluse darunter.  
Es war schlicht, aber praktisch. Insbesondere in einem Beruf wie ihrem.

„Das frage ich mich auch.", stimmte McGee ihr nickend zu. Denn er hatte die Blicke der beiden Neuen gesehen. Mit ihnen war sicher nicht leicht Kirschen essen. Auch wenn Janet und Gibbs bisher noch jeden in die Flucht geschlagen hatten, würden sie sicher mit diesen beiden ihre Probleme haben.

"Und? Was wollen wir nun mit diesen beiden machen?"

Auch Zivas Stimme war leicht zweifelnd. Vor allem diese kleine Blondine erschien nicht so als ob sie fähig wäre mit Gibbs klar zu kommen. Egal wie gelassen und kühl ihre Miene erschien.

„Wir werden abwarten und sehen wie sie sich anstellen.", war Janets einziger Kommentar dazu.

Dabei blickte sie zu Gibbs hinüber, dessen Stirn leicht gerunzelt war.

„Oder was meinst du?"

Gibbs antwortete jedoch nicht sofort. Ihm gefiel dieser Blick der Blonden nicht … ganz und gar nicht. Er schrie ... Probleme ... aber das gleiche Gefühl hatte er auch bei dem Brünetten.

„Ja … vielleicht stellen sie sich ja nicht so an wie die anderen.", sagte er dann langsam und blickte einem nach dem anderen kurz an.

Ihm war klar, was die anderen planten und auch wenn er es verstand, hieß er es nicht gut. Sollten sich die beiden erst einmal beweisen und ... falls sie sich als Nieten erwiesen, konnte man sie sich noch immer entledigen.

Ende Kapitel 3


	5. Kapitel 4

**Wortanzahl:** 891 Wörter

**Kapitel 4**

Innerlich die Augen rollend, schloss Sam leise die Tür hinter sich und Tony. Sie wusste genau was diese so genannten Polizisten jetzt taten. Jetzt wo sie und ihr Partner im Büro des Chiefs waren. Sie würden sich das Maul über sie zerreißen. Genau wie so viele andere vor ihnen.

Tony hatte sich währenddessen auf einen der Stühle gesetzt und grinste ihren neuen Vorgesetzten breit an.

„Schön guten Morgen.", begrüßte Tony ihn und blickte kurz zur Seite als Sam sich neben ihn setzte.

„Morgen.", sagte sie nur knapp und blickte Hammond abwartend an.

Dieser musterte seine neuen Untergebenen kurz und kam zu dem Schluss, dass diese beiden nicht unterschiedlicher hätten sein können. Feuer und Wasser … das beschrieb sie passend und erinnerte ihn unweigerlich an seine eigenen besten Polizisten.

"Guten Morgen", begrüßte er sie beide mit einem kleinen Lächeln und stand auf, damit er ihnen die Hand schütteln konnte. Doch kaum saß er wieder, verschwand sein Lächeln wieder.

"Nun ... ich weiß nicht, was ihnen bisher gesagt wurde über ihre neue Stelle. Darum eine kurze Erklärung. Sie beiden werden mit zwei meiner besten Detektives arbeiten. Diese haben vorher selbst zusammen gearbeitet, aber aus verschiedenen Gründen müssen diese beiden nun getrennt werden. Deshalb werden sie DiNozzo Detektive Fraiser zugeteilt und Carter, Sie werden mit meinem Detektiv Gibbs arbeiten. Beide sind Mitglieder des Morddezernats und unter meiner Aufsicht werden auch keine Kollegen unter den Abteilungen aufgeteilt", erklärte Hammond weiter mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf Tony, dessen Gesicht immer noch ein Lächeln trug.

Trotz allem konnte der Chief jedoch nichts aus seiner Mimik lesen und langsam verstand er, dass sein neuer Detektive seinen Ruf wohl zu Recht trug. Doch das spielte jetzt keine Rolle. Es gab Wichtigeres.

„Verstanden.", kam es noch immer lächelnd von Tony.

Sam nickte nur knapp zur Bestätigung.

„Da wir nun das Wesentliche geklärt haben, denke ich wird es Zeit, dass sie ihre neuen Partner kennen lernen werden.", sagte Hammond und drückte auf einen der Knöpfe des Telefons.

„Christin, schicken sie mir bitte die Detektivs Gibbs und Fraiser in mein Büro."

Kurz darauf betraten eben diese auch das kleine Büro des Chiefs. Sam und Tony drehten sich zu ihnen um und dachten in diesem Moment dasselbe.

Das sollen unsere neuen Partner sein?

Gibbs und Janet erging es ähnlich.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterten sie das Paar, was nur Minuten zuvor an ihnen vorbeigegangen war.

Hammond durchbrach den Moment der Still und deutete auf die einzigen, noch freien, Stühle.

„Bitte setzen sie sich."

Nun saßen die Vier vor ihm und vermieden es sorgfältig sich anzusehen.

„Sie wissen alle, weswegen sie hier sind. Deswegen komme ich auch gleich zum wesentlichem. Detektiv Fraiser … sie werden in Zukunft mit Detektiv DiNozzo zusammen arbeiten."

Janet blickte zu dem neuen Detektiv hinüber und wurde von diesem mit einem strahlendem Lächeln beschenkt.

„Und sie Detektiv Gibbs werden mit Detektiv Carter zusammenarbeiten. Wenn gleich sich ihre beiden Teams immer wieder unterstützen werden, sollten sie sich alle recht schnell an ihren neuen Partner gewöhnen."

Weder Gibbs noch Sam hatten sich eines Blickes gewürdigt und hier wurde nicht nur Janet klar, dass dies noch zu Problemen führen würde.

Auch Tony sah dies eindeutig, doch anders als Janet wusste er warum Sam so reagierte. Ehrlich gesagt hätte ihn jedes anderes Verhalten mehr irritiert, denn alles anderes. Darum lächelte er Hammond auch einfach nur an und nickte leicht, bevor er sich zu seiner Sammy umdrehte.

"Na das wird doch easy für dich, Sammy, oder?"

Zwinkernd sieht er sie an, genau wissend was ihre Antwort sein wird.

"Aber sicher doch, Tony. Genauso, wenn du es schaffst, nicht in dein normales Verhalten zurückzufallen.", war ihr simpler Kommentar, konsequent die Blicke von ihren neuen ... Partnern ignorieren.

„Oh das kann ich verhindern.", meinte er noch immer grinsend und sah nun zu ihr hinüber.

Auch wenn ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht lag, war etwas anderen in seinen Augen zu lesen. Etwas, auf das Sam fast sofort reagierte und worauf sie nur mit einem knappen Nicken reagierte.

Beide drehten sich wie auf ein geheimes Kommando wieder zu Hammond um. Es war fast so als hätte die Unterhaltung gar nicht stattgefunden.

Nur Janets und Gibbs musternde Blicke zeigten eindeutig, dass dies nicht der Fall war. Doch während, die beiden eindeutig versuchten herauszufinden was da eben passiert war, schüttelte der Chief einfach nur den Kopf. Er war schließlich vorgewarnt worden.

Diese beiden waren eigenwillig … sehr eigenwillig. Und doch agierten sie mit einer Gewandtheit und Vertrautheit miteinander, die darauf schließen könnte, dass sie mehr als nur Partner waren.

Doch er wollte sich selbst ein klareres Bild von den beiden machen und würde nicht auf Gerüchte eingehen.

„Ich denke, wir sind fertig. Nun gehen sie an die Arbeit.", beendete Hammond das nicht vorhandene Gespräch seiner Detektivs.

Gibbs und Janet erhoben sich als erste und gingen, ohne auf ihre neuen Partner zu achten, zur Tür und waren keine Sekunde später verschwunden.

Leicht grinsend sieht Tony den beiden hinterher, bevor er galant Sams Hand nahm und ihr aus dem Stuhl hilft. Mit einem fröhlichen "Auf Wiedersehen!" und einem Grinsen für Hammond zog er seine nun Ex-Partnerin aus dem Büro. Diese nickte Hammond kurz zu, bevor auch sie, zusammen mit Tony, verschwand.

Still sah Hammond den beiden ungleichen Paaren hinterher. ER war sich wirklich nicht sicher, ob er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte, doch dies würde nur die Zeit zeigen.

Ende Kapitel 4


	6. Kapitel 5

**Wortanzahl:** 1805 Wörter

**Kapitel 5**

„Sam!"

Er bekam jedoch, wie schon die letzten 5 Minuten, keine Antwort.

„Sam!", raunte Tony abermals sehr laut und wartete vergeblich auf eine Reaktion von ihr. Sie war viel zu sehr in die vor ihr liegende Akte vertieft um auch nur ansatzweise etwas von ihrer Umwelt mitzubekommen.

"S~a~m~m~y!", sang er inzwischen beinahe schon um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, aber immer noch ignorierte sie ihn. Wenn ihm dies nicht so bekannt vorkommen würde, wäre er vielleicht inzwischen etwas sauer. Aber da er sie kannte, grinste er einfach nur, während er ein weiteres Mal ihren Namen, inzwischen etwas lauter, sagte.

„Sam Carter!"

Und schneller als er gucken konnte, flog ein Bleistift in seine Richtung, den er gerade noch so auffangen konnte.

„Was willst du?", fragte sie mit einer Ruhe, die nicht zu ihrem Wurf passte.

„Ich wusste doch, dass du etwas nach mir werfen würdest. Nur dachte ich, wäre es etwas Größeres.", meinte Tony grinsen und drehte den Bleistift zwischen seinen Fingern.

„Das nächste Mal ist es der Locher."

"Oh bitte ... du weißt doch, dass ich gerne Löcher erkunde."

Ein versautes Grinsen schmückte sein Gesicht, doch die Blondine achtete nicht darauf. Ohne aufzublicken sagte sie schlicht.

"Deine Kommentare waren auch schon mal besser. Frisst die sexuelle Frustration inzwischen schon deine letzten Gehirnzellen auf?"

„Da du mich ja nicht ranlässt, liebste Sammy, muss es wohl so sein."

„Geht das bei euch beiden eigentlich immer so zu?", mischte sich nun Janet ein, die langsam auf den Schreibtisch von Tony zuschlenderte.

"Nur kein Neid", war Tonys simpler Kommentar, bevor er mit einem Grinsen aufsah und  
seine neue Partnerin ansah.

"Ich nehme dich natürlich gerne mit auf diesen Ritt."

Langsam glitt sein Blick von Janets Füßen hoch zu deren Kopf, wo er sich dann auf ihre braunen Augen konzentrierte.

„Nein Danke. Keinen Bedarf. Meine Interessen liegen woanders.", konterte sie geschickt und lehnte sich nun gegen seinen Schreibtisch.

„Tony, du hast einen Korb bekommen! Wie geht es deinem Ego?", fragte Sam süffisant. Doch ihre Miene verzog sich nicht für eine Sekunde und blieb, wie immer, ausdruckslos.

"Aber Sammy ... gerade du weißt doch, dass mein ... Ego ruhig etwas gestutzt werden kann. Auch so ist es noch groß genug um mich ... zufrieden zu stellen."

Sam winkte jedoch nur ab und richtete ihre Aufmerksam wieder auf die Akte vor sich.  
„Wir sollten arbeiten und nicht hier rum stehen. Wir haben noch genug zu tun.", kam der barsche Kommentar von Gibbs hinzu.

Er war rein gar nicht mit seiner neuen Partnerin zufrieden und dies zeigte er auch offen. Da wäre ihm selbst dieser leicht durchgeknallte DiNozzo lieber gewesen. Anbaggern würde er ihn wenigstens nicht. Damit hätte zumindest Janet ihre Ruhe.

„Ok. Wie sie meinen, Gibbs aber sie könnten auch mal lächeln und etwas netter sein.", sagte Tony achselzuckend und wandte sich dann wieder seiner eigenen Arbeit zu.

Janet blieb noch einen Moment lang dort und sah zu der Blondine hinüber. Dann wandte sie sich jedoch wieder von ihr ab und blickte Gibbs flüchtig in die Augen.

Auch sie hatte ihre kleinen Probleme mit den beiden Neuen, doch sie versuchte es wenigstens.  
Aber nun ja, ehrlich gesagt hatte sie auch nicht erwartet, dass Gibbs es probieren würde. Das war einfach nicht seine Art. Dafür war er viel zu stolz. Nicht umsonst sagte er immer wieder, dass das zweite B in seinem Namen für Bastard stand.

Mal schauen, ob die beiden Neuen damit klar kommen würden, oder so wie viele andere Rookies heulend (ja, wirklich heulend!) um eine Versetzung beten würden.

Doch die beiden waren nun schon seit zwei Wochen hier und sie schlugen sich sehr gut. Sie kam sehr gut mit Tony klar auch wenn er sehr anzüglich war und das war noch eine Untertreibung.

Damit konnte sie jedoch umgehen und nicht selten stieg sie sogar darauf ein. Zwar würde sie nie, also wirklich nie, mit ihm schlafen, aber etwas flirten störte niemanden. Insbesondere da er ja anscheinend mit seiner ehemaligen Partnerin zusammen zu sein schien. Egal wie seltsam die Beziehung der beiden war.

Doch aus ihr wurde sie ganz einfach nicht schlau. Nicht eine Regung konnte man in ihrem Gesicht erkennen … nur Gleichgültigkeit.

Kopfschüttelnd wandte sie sich wieder Gibbs zu.

„Und haben wir einen neuen Fall? Oder warum bist du heute so drauf?"

"Bei solchen Kollegen kommt die gute Laune doch automatisch", war sein sarkastischer Kommentar als er sich von ihren beiden neuen Kollegen abwandte.

Tony beugte sich ein Stück weiter nach vorn und zwinkerte Sam verschwörerisch zu.

„Ich glaube, dass er uns mag.", raunte er ihr so laut zu, dass es auch wirklich jeder mitbekam.  
"Wer würde dich auch nicht leiden."

Ihr Kommentar wurde schon wieder in dieser leicht gruseligen, emotionslosen Stimme herübergebracht als sie ihn reglos musterte und dann ihren Blick wieder Papieren auf ihren Schreibtisch senkte.

Selbstgefällig lehnte Tony sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und grinste breit vor sich hin.

„Wo du Recht hast, hast du Recht, Sam."

"Wenn Sie fertig sind, sich selbst anzulügen und diese Lügen dann unter den Rest der Bevölkerung zu verbreiten, könnten wir vielleicht endlich arbeiten."

Schneidend unterbrach Gibbs das Geplänkel, endgültig genug von diesem Unsinn habend. Er spürte jetzt schon wie eine Migräne sich bildete und dies konnte er heute eindeutig nicht gebrauchen. Nicht, wenn er sein Versprechen halten wollte.

Sam reagierte, fast wie immer, überhaupt nicht auf seine Aufforderung und arbeitete einfach weiter. Tony sah ihn noch immer mit diesem breiten, unschuldigem Grinsen an und wandte sich nur langsam wieder seiner eigentlichen Arbeit zu.

Nur Janet blickte Gibbs eine Sekunde lang fragend an, ehe sich ein verständnisvolles Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht legte.

"Heute ist der große Abend, oder?"

Ein neckender Zug umspielte ihre Lippen als sie ihm leicht zuzwinkerte. Er nickte Janet jedoch nur knapp zu, wobei er jedoch nicht verhindern konnte, dass winziges Lächeln über seine Lippen huschte.

Bevor sie jedoch weiterreden konnten, erklang auf einmal ein lang gezogenes "Ooooooh" von den hinteren Reihen und ohne es zu merken, verkrampften sich Gibbs Hände zu leichten Fäusten.

„Na schön. Damit wir es schnell hinter uns haben … sagen sie, was immer sie auch sagen wollen und hoffen sie dann, dass ich sie nicht für diesen Kommentar umbringen werde.", knurrte er schon regelrecht und drehte sich zu dem brünetten Detektiv um.

"Moi? Wieso denn? Ich freue mich doch nur, dass sie einen 'besonderen' Abend haben werden, Partner."

Tonys Grinsen hätte kaum noch breiter sein können als er den anderen musterte.

„Erstens … bin ich nicht IHR Partner … was auch sehr gut so ist. Ich hätte sie schon lange abgeknallt. Und zweitens … es geht sie nichts aber auch rein gar nichts, ob ich einen besonderen Abend verbringe, geschweige denn mit wem."

"Oh, habe ich da ein empfindliches Thema angesprochen?"

Nicht abgeschreckt durch Gibbs harschen Ton musterten nun sowohl Tony als auch Sam, die ihren Papierkram wieder Papierkram sein ließ, den älteren Cop.

Nun mischte sich jedoch auch Janet ein.

„Ok Leute … das geht euch nun wirklich nichts an! Verstanden?", sagte sie leicht lächelnd und doch mit einem sehr scharfem Unterton in der Stimme.

"Und ich denke damit ist auch klar, dass dieses Klischee auch erfüllt ist." Ruhig mischte sich nun auch Sam ein, während sie Tonys triumphierende Geste vollkommen ignorierte.

„Und von welchem Klischee sprechen sie?", fragte Janet nun neugierig und lehnt sich wieder an Tonys Schreibtisch und verschränkte dabei die Arme.

"Oh, das wissen Sie doch bestimmt."

Tony wedelte mit seiner Hand als wäre es vollkommen unmöglich nicht zu wissen was er meinte.

"Es ist doch so offensichtlich, dass wir hier die klassische Konstitution Mann-Frau haben, wo Mann jemanden hat und Frau ihn trotzdem liebt und damit klar kommen will nur Freunde zu sein, während sie gleichzeitig immer hofft, dass der Mann Single wird und sie ihn sich schnappen kann."

Grinsend sah er dann wie seine kleine Erklärung eine weitere klassische Reaktion hervor rief und zwar das Verhalten eines Karpfens, was gerade phänomenal von der kleinen, süßen Brünetten nachgeahmt wurde.

Währenddessen hatte auch sein neuer 'Partner' sich entschieden ein anderes Klischee vorzunehmen, was zwar nicht so lustig war, aber dennoch interessant war zu beobachten.  
Immer verkrampfter wurde seine Haltung und Gibbs Hände waren inzwischen zu Fäusten geballt.

Tony wartete nur darauf, dass sein Gesicht rot wurde vor Zorn, aber dieser Wunsch wurde ihm jedoch nicht erfüllt. Zumindest Sam verstand ihn jedoch was ihr nächster Kommentar bewies.

"Wenn Sie das Verlangen haben, ihre oralen Fähigkeiten zu üben, tun Sie dies bitte mit ihrem persönlichen Plastik-John Doe oder mit Gibbs, aber nicht in meiner Gesellschaft. Ich stehe nicht darauf, wenn meine Partner mich an Fische erinnern."

Nie wandte sie ihren Blick ab von ihren Papieren, die sie gerade sortierte, während ihr gewohnter Tonfall wieder mal einen wunderbaren Kontrast zu ihrem Kommentar darstellte und damit Tony zeigte, dass er sie zu Recht so liebte wie er es tat.

Niemand passte besser zu ihm als sie.

Leider würde Tony jedoch nie erfahren wie Gibbs und Janet weiterreagieren würden, denn auf einmal erklang ein ersticktes Kichern hinter ihm.

Mit erhobener Augenbraue drehte er sich um und erblickte McGee.

"Und warum lachst du, Bambino? Glaubst du es ist lustig, dass eine Frau unglücklich verliebt ist? Wünscht du deiner Kollegin etwa nicht, dass sie glücklich ist?"

War seine Stimme vorher noch locker, hatte sie nun eine Schärfe in sich, die keiner außer Sam bisher gehört hatte.

Doch dieser komplette Wandel hielt nur für einige Sekunden an, als der andere Mann auf einmal stotternd und errötend versuchte sich zu verteidigen.

Breit grinsend was schnell zu einem Lachen ausartete, sah er zu wie der Jüngere versuchte sich zu retten, doch dann passierte dies was wohl jeder im Raum schon erwartet hatte. Gibbs hatte endgültig genug von diesem Theater. Schnell flog Tonys Kopf nach vorne als Gibbs Hand mit seinem Hinterkopf kollidierte und war er es vorher der gelacht hat, konnte man jetzt nur noch Stille hören ... und erst Gibbs Stimme durchbrach sie.

"Ha ha. Ich lache auch. Sehr laut. Aber noch mehr würde ich lachen, wenn Sie endlich arbeiten würden, DiNozzo. Ich bin sicher der Versuch Ihr Gehirn für etwas Sinnvolles zu nutzen, wird die Lachnummer schlecht hin sein, also gönnen Sie uns das Vergnügen. Ich bin sicher Janet, ich und der Rest der Einheit würden uns freuen dies zu sehen."

Seine Stimme war harsch und hatte einen Tonfall, den Janet noch nie gehört hatte. Nun ... zumindest nicht gegenüber Unschuldigen. Normalerweise hob sich ihr Partner diese Art von Stimme für Kriminelle auf, doch mit dem letzten Kommentar schien DiNozzo wohl endgültig eine Grenze bei dem anderen Mann überschritten zu haben.

Gibbs hatte noch nie Chaoten und Witzbolde im Job geduldet und der Italiener schien in beide Kategorien zu fallen, was Janets ungutes Gefühl noch weiter verstärkte.

Dies würde wirklich eine explosive Partnerschaft sein und sie würde sich immer sicherer, dass es Opfer in der Explosion geben würde. Fragte sich nur wer.

Ende Kapitel 5

**A/N:** Okay, Tony (und auch Sam) ist ziemlich ooc, aber glaubt uns. Das hat einen Grund, der vllt. bald geklärt wird. Reviews wären fantastisch!


	7. Kapitel 6

**Wortanzahl:** 1128 Wörter

**Kapitel 6**

Müde ließ sich Kate auf den Stuhl in Abbys Büro fallen. Sie war einfach nur k.o. und dies nicht mal körperlich, sondern geistig.

Leise seufzendm stützte sie ihre Hände auf dem Arbeitstisch ab und legte ihr Kinn auf ihre Handfläche, während sie den leicht besorgten Blick aus Abbys dunklen Augen erwiderte. Schließlich schüttelte sie als Antwort auf die ungesagte Frage den Kopf, obwohl Abbs dies gar nicht mehr sah. Einer ihrer Computer hatte gerade gepiepst und sie tippte gerade mit annähernder Lichtgeschwindigkeit auf die Tastatur. 

"Es ist nur der Fall", fing die Brünette endlich an, bevor Abby anfangen konnte ihre ganze Konzentration auf sie zu konzentrieren. Zwar genoss sie dies auf irgendeine seltsame Art und Weise, aber im Moment wollte sie es nicht ertragen. Nicht, wenn sie spürte wie sie langsam eine Migräne bekam.

„Ist es nicht immer nur der Fall? Ihr Cops solltet euch mal endlich was Neues einfallen lassen.", meinte Abby daraufhin nur und schaute sie noch immer mit einem besorgten Blick an.

"Haha", war jedoch nur Kates einziger Kommentar, als ihr Blick sich ohne es zu merken an Abbys Rückenfront hängen blieb.

Trotz des Kittels konnte sie ein Stückchen von ihrem schwarzen Rock sehen, der überging in weiße Haut bevor schon ihre schwarzen Overknees kamen. Sich jedoch selbst noch mal schüttelnd, sprach sie jedoch endlich weiter.

"Wenn es wenigstens nur das wäre. Ich muss nicht nur ein Profil für diese Selbstmorde bzw. vielleicht Morde erstellen, die zur Zeit im Domina-Kreis grasieren und ich weiß, dass es nicht der richtige Begriff ist, aber bitte, du brauchst es mir nicht erklären, sondern muss auch noch den Weltkrieg 3 im Büro ertragen."

Seufzend legte sie müde ihre Stirn auf den Tisch. Sie wusste, dass sie sich nicht so hängen lassen sollte, aber nach der erlebten Szene war sie einfach zu müde um "damenhaft" zu sein.  
Außerdem war nur Abby hier und bei ihr... konnte sie manchmal einfach nur Kate sein und nicht nur Detektive Todd.

„Haben die beiden Neuen noch nicht aufgegeben? … Obwohl ich das auch nicht glauben würde … die beiden sind viel zu gut, um einfach aufzugeben."

Die Schwarzhaarige zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und strich sich kurz durchs Haar.

„Auch wenn es sehr lustig ist … Gibbs wird von Tag zu Tag immer grimmiger und launischer. Er ist kaum noch zu ertragen."

Abby war inzwischen fertig und hatte sich nun zu Kate umgewandt, sodass diese nun Abbys Grinsen sehen konnte. "Sexuelle Frustration. Das ist sein Problem."

Kate prustete laut los und hielt sich vor lauter lachen den Bauch.

„Lass das Gibbs nur nicht hören … sonst bist du die Nächste auf seiner Abschussliste. Und du kennst ihn nur zu gut."

"Zu schade, dass keiner der beiden Neuen rothaarig ist. Ich bin sicher, dass wir das Problem dann nicht hätten."

Leise lachend, wandte sich Abby einer ihrer anderen Maschine zu die ihrer Aufmerksamkeit erforderte.

„Oh ja … aber selbst wenn die Blonde rothaarig wäre, würde Gibbs sie nicht mehr leiden können. Ich denke auch die beiden sind die ersten, die einander umbringen werden … oder sich schlimmeres antun werden.", sagte Kate breit grinsend und schaute Abby aufmerksam zu.

"Schlimmeres?"

Nun hatte Abby anscheinend endgültig genug und ließ ihre Maschinen Maschinen sein. Stattdessen schnappte sie sich ihren Caf-Pow, ein Getränk das eigentlich nur aus Zucker und Koffein bestand, und setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Arbeitstisches, Kate gegenüber.

„Ich weiß nicht … der Tod wäre nur ein Moment schmerzhaft … aber so wie die sich ansehen … ich weiß auch nicht … da ist mir dieser DiNozzo viel lieber."

Abby zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und schlürfte ausgiebig weiter.

„Findest du nicht? Ich habe irgendwie Angst vor Carter."

Daraufhin prustete Abby laut los und verschluckte sich beinahe an ihrem Getränk.

„DU hast ANGST vor IHR? Das kann ich nicht glauben!"

"Was?"

Gespielt schmollend, sah Kate ihre Freundin an, bevor sie selbst auch anfing zu grinsen. Doch schon innerhalb von Sekunden wurde ihr Gesicht wieder ernst.

"Sie... irgendwas ist ihr passiert und es hat sie zerbrochen und sie wurde falsch zusammengesetzt... so kommt es mir vor."

"Mhm", machte Abby und schlürfte laut und ausdauernd weiter. "Da könntest du recht haben ... es musst dann aber schlimm gewesen sein ... wenn man so wird."

"Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum sie dann so mit DiNozzo umgehen kann? Ich weiß er hat bestimmt mehr Schichten als nur den Schürzenjäger, aber irgendwie erscheint mir ihre Beziehung beinahe co-abhängig, aber wie haben sie es dann geschafft in der Polizei zu bleiben?"

"Vielleicht sollten wir sie das mal fragen?", meinte sie nachdenklich und drehte sich langsam auf ihrem Stuhl um sich selbst.

Sekundenlang starrten sie sich an bevor sie wie aus einem Mund sagten: "Nee, eher nicht." Lachend sahen sie sich an, bevor sie jedoch gleich wieder ernst wurden. 

"Sie beide würden nichts sagen. In den Tagen wo ich sie beobachten konnte, erschien es mir als hätte sie vielleicht eine handvoll Wahrheiten gesagt und auch, wenn es mir nicht so vorkommt, als würden sie lügen, sagen sie auch nicht die reine Wahrheit. So kommt es mir zumindest vor."

Gedankenverloren strich Kate mit ihrem Zeigefinger über die Tischplatte, während sie ohne etwas zu sehen auf die graue Fläche sah.

"Es ist fast so als wenn sie aus Selbstverteidigung so handeln würden. So als eine Art von Schutzmechanismus gegenüber der Welt.", fügte Abby hinzu.

"Aber wovor?"

Nachdenklich strich sich Kate eine lose Strähne hinter ihr Ohr und blickte wieder Abby an, die sie nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Wenn sie schon so weit ist, dann muss es etwas sehr schlimmes gewesen sein. Und bei DiNozzo … ich habe keine Ahnung."

Leicht unruhig rutschte sie auf ihren Stuhl zurück. Obwohl sie es inzwischen kannte, machte sie es immer noch unruhig so von diesen dunklen Augen fixiert zu werden. Besonders, weil es anscheinend zurzeit eine Lieblingsbeschäftigung ihrer besten Freundin geworden war.

"Nun, ich bezweifle jedenfalls, dass sie einfach so zu uns kommen werden und um Hilfe bitten werden. Ich habe jedoch bedenken wie es sein wird, wenn die vier zum ersten Mal einen richtigen aktiven Fall untersuchen muss und nicht nur Cold Cases."

„Oh Gott! Die werden sich gegenseitig in der Luft zerreißen! Und weißt du, wer dann hinten ihnen aufräumen darf?", fragte Abby mit einem undefinierbarem glitzern in den Augen.

„WIR!", riefen die beiden zeitgleich aus und kriegten sich vor Lachen nicht mehr ein.

"Wenn ich das so sehe, kann ich diesen Caf-Pow wohl jemanden anderen bringen", war auf einmal ruhige Stimme an der Tür zu hören.

"Was! Nein Gibbs!"

In Lichtgeschwindigkeit drehte sich Abby zu ihm um und alles was die beiden eben noch beunruhigt hatte, war jetzt unwichtig. Jetzt galt es nur noch ihren neuesten Schuss zu retten, während Kate liebend gern der Schwarzhaarigen beim Betteln dafür zusah.

Ende Kapitel 6


	8. Kapitel 7

**Wortanzahl:** 975 Wörter

**Kapitel 7**

"Dir ist schon klar, dass wir inzwischen seit fast einem Monat hier arbeiten?", war Sams skeptische Stimme zu hören als sie sich in Tonys chaotischer Wohnung umsah die voll gestellt war mit Kisten und Tüten. Man sah eindeutig, dass er erst vor kurzem hier eingezogen war. Um genau zu sein würde man jedoch denken, dass er erst heute anstatt vor vier Wochen eingezogen ist.

„Ja, schon aber ich finde es so ... irgendwie ... gemütlich. Und außerdem bist du doch nicht wirklich weiter gekommen oder?", fragte er schelmisch und grinste sie breit an. 

„Na wenn du meinst. Ich bin sicherlich schon weiter als du. Ich bin nämlich schon so weit fertig.", meinte Sam daraufhin nur achselzuckend und suchte in dem Durcheinander nach einer Couch. Oder etwas vergleichbarem auf das man sich setzten konnte.

Am Ende blieb ihr jedoch nichts anders übrig als sich mit gekreuzten Beinen auf den Boden zwischen mehreren Kisten mit der Aufschrift 'Küche' und 'Schlafzimmer' zu setzen. 

Tony durchsuchte während dessen eine andere Kiste nach... irgendwas. Sam war sich nicht sicher, ob er selbst wusste was er suchte. 

„Ich suche eigentlich ein paar Gläser. Ich will ja nicht wirklich, dass du aus der Flasche trinken musst." 

Sam zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und löste mit der rechten Hand ihren Zopf. 

„Mir reicht auch eine Flasche, Tony. Das müsstest du wissen." 

Ohne Kommentar überging sie dabei sein 'Gedanken lesen', denn auch wenn es für Außenstehende seltsam erschien, war es für sie normal. Sie hatte nie eine Beziehung gehabt, die als 'normal' bezeichnet werden könnte. Sehr zum Leidwesen ihrer Eltern und Kollegen, doch Sam konnte immer wieder nur daran denken, was mit ihr passiert wäre, wenn Tony nicht gewesen wäre. 

"Sam? Bist du noch bei mir? Oder wer ist wichtiger als ich es bin?", riss Tony sie aus ihren trüben Gedanken. 

Blinzend blickte sie ihn an und nahm die Flasche Wodka entgegen, die Tony ihr vor das Gesicht gehalten hatte. Sie nahm einen tiefen Zug aus dieser und gab sie ihm schweigend zurück. Auch er nahm einen großen Schluck, seinen Kopf in den Nacken legen und so seinen langen schlanken Hals enthüllend. 

Erst danach setzte er sich zu Sam auf den Boden und still reichte er ihr wieder die Flasche, während er sich in seiner Wohnung, seinem neuen... Zuhause, umblickte. Bisher war es jedoch wirklich nicht mehr als eine Abstellkammer. 

"Es ist eine Abstellkammer.", stellte Sam nüchtern fest und nahm einen weitern Schluck. "Wir sollten hier mal dringend anfangen Möbel reinzustellen und etwas Ordnung machen. Ich will nicht jedes Mal auf dem Boden sitzen und Alkohol in mich reinschütten." 

Tony zuckte jedoch nur nichts sagend mit den Schultern und blickt sie von der Seite her an. 

"Ich hab hier irgendwo, denke ich zumindest, ein paar Kissen. Aber leider weiß ich nicht wo..." 

"Und wenn man bedenkt wie es früher bei dir aussah ...", merkte Sam an, bevor sie nach einem kleineren Schluck weiter sprach. "Stell dir mal vor dein Vater würde dich jetzt und hier in dieser Wohnung besuchen. Nun zumindest würdest du das Bild, das er von dir hat, bestätigen." 

Tony schnaubte leise und nahm Sam die Flasche wieder ab. 

"Oh ja. Sein missratender Sohn, der nichts auf die Reihe bekommt. Er kann nicht mal seine langjährige Freundin heiraten und sie schwängern geschweige denn eine Wohnung einrichten. Der würde sich wirklich freuen." 

Er nahm einen langen Schluck und schloss danach die Augen. 

„Wenn es dir ein Trost ist … mein Vater würde sicherlich genau das gleiche denken. Nur das er sich fragt warum ich mich noch immer nicht von dir schwängern lassen habe und hinter den Herd verbannt wurde." 

Schweigend sah Tony seine beste Freundin an, die nach einigen Momenten der Stille ihre Augen wieder öffnete und seinen Blick erwiderte. Sekunden vergingen bevor beide auf einmal anfingen zu kichern. 

"Wir passen doch einfach perfekt!", brachte Tony lachend heraus während er Sam die Flasche wieder abnahm. 

„Oh ja.", stimmte sie ihm zu und blickte dabei angestrengt auf die Flasche in seiner Hand.  
„Du weißt aber schon, dass die bald leer ist? Und wir nichts mehr hier bei dir haben?" 

Es war eine sehr einfache Feststellung, die Tony zum grübeln brachte. 

"Stimmt, stimmt ... aber wir werden schon was finden um uns zu beschäftigen, oder?" 

Lasziv grinsend, wanderte sein Blick langsam von ihren Füßen hoch zu ihrem Gesicht wo er ihrem kühlen Blick begegnete. Still erwiderte er diesen, bevor sich langsam ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete und es war ein echtes. Etwas was er in den letzten Monaten, Jahren so selten schaffte auf ihre Lippen zu zaubern. 

Ebenfalls leise lächelnd, rückte er näher an sie heran bis er direkt neben ihr saß und seinen Arm um ihre Schultern schlingen konnte. 

„Stimmt … das war noch nie eins unser Probleme gewesen.", sagte Sam leise und lehnte sich leicht in seine Umarmung. 

Auch wenn sie es nie zugeben würde … brauchte sie ganz einfach, ab und zu, eine Bestätigung, dass jemand sie liebte und respektierte. Und so jemand war nun einmal Tony. 

Leicht drehte Sam sich in seiner Umarmung zur Seite und sah ihn leicht grinsend an. 

„Ich habe noch 3 Flaschen in meinem Kühlschrank zu stehen!" 

"Nun, dann wissen wir ja jetzt was wir machen müssen." 

Grinsend stand Tony auf und zog die Blondine mit einem Ruck hoch, direkt in seine Arme die sich gleich darauf um sie schlangen. Still standen sie so da. Ihre Brust presste sich an seine muskulöse und er spürte jede ihrer Kurven durch ihre beiden Kleidungen hindurch. Sekunden vergingen in denen sie beide nur schwiegen und sich einfach nur ... ansahen, bevor Tony seinen Kopf leicht senkte und einen federleichten Kuss auf Sams wartende Lippen drückte.  
Der Kuss war nur ein sanfter Hauch und doch vermittelte er so viel mehr. 

Und dieses ‚so viel mehr' reichte beiden im Moment aus, um durchs Leben zu kommen.

Ende Kapitel 7


	9. Kapitel 8

**A/N: **Okay, Tony und Sam kommen vielleicht etwas unprofessionell oder unsympathisch herüber, aber glaubt mir... das ändert sich und hat einen Grund (der sich bald Stück für Stück enthüllen wird...)

**Wortanzahl:** 2174 Wörter

**Kapitel 8**

„Denkst du, sie werden heute noch mal auftauchen?"

„Ja! So spät ist es doch noch nicht." 

„Ach und warum sind sie dann noch immer nicht da?" 

Laut seufzend drehte Janet sich zu Gibbs um, der gerade dabei war Carters Nummer zu wählen. 

„Du hast vor 5 Minuten gerade angerufen und sie sagten, sie kommen. Hör auf sie zu triezen."  
"Wir waren heute nicht zum Bereitsschaftsdienst eingeteilt. Vielleicht dauert es darum etwas. Jetzt erreiche ich sie bestimmt", versuchte sich Janet weiter zu rechtfertigen als Gibbs nur als Antwort schnaubte. Doch bevor sie weiter mit ihrem Handy herumhantieren konnte, erklang eine neugierige Stimme.

"Wenn wollen sie erreichen?" 

Zeitgleich drehten sich Gibbs und Janet zu der Stimme um und entdeckten diejenigen, die sie gerade anrufen wollten. Grinsend kam Tony auf sie zu und wedelte mit seinem Handy in der Hand herum. 

„Sie rufen mich ja häufiger an als meine Mutter. Wollen sie mir irgendetwas damit sagen?" 

"Ja, dass sie endlich mal an ihr Handy gehen sollen.", war Gibbs kurzer Kommentar, während Janet Tony mit einem Lächeln begrüßte. 

"Hallo Tony, wissen Sie wo Sam ist? Ich kann sie nicht erreichen." 

"Bin hier." 

Mit diesen Worten tauchte auch schon die erwähnte Blondine hinter Tony auf und unweigerlich fiel der Blick der beiden wartenden Ermittler auf deren Ausschnitt. Er war nicht sehr groß oder vulgär, aber dafür enthüllte er einen großen Knutschfleck an der Stelle wo ihr Hals in ihre Schulter überging.

Eine kurze Zeit herrschte Schweigen zwischen den Ermittlern, ehe Sam sich wieder zu Wort meldete. 

„Ok, um was geht es? Ich habe nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit.", sagte sie ungeduldig und bemühte sich dabei so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen. 

Ihre Gedanken abschüttelnd, trat Janet dichter an die beiden Neuankömmlinge, doch schon nach einigen Schritten hielt sie inne und ... schnüffelte erstmal. 

"Ist das... Alkohol?" 

Tony holte schon Luft, um zu antworten, doch Sam war schneller als er. 

„Ja." 

Mehr sagte sie nicht zu dem Thema, denn für sie war es damit erledigt. Janet schien was erwidern zu wollen. Zumindest ließ dies ihr tiefes Luftholen vermuten, doch da erklang Gibbs harte Stimme und unterband jede weitere Diskussion. 

"Leichen warten auf uns, doch wenn sie weiterquatschen wollen, kann ich mir auch andere Kollegen zum arbeiten anfordern." 

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, drehte er sich um und verschwand in den Club. 

„Meine Damen!" 

Mehr sagte auch Tony nicht ehe er mit schnellen Schritten Gibbs folgte und somit die beiden Frauen alleine ließ. Diese blickten sich kurz an bevor sie sich beide dem Club zuwandten. 

Außer einem kleinen Schild namens "The Crucible" wies kaum etwas darauf hin, dass dieser hier in einem unscheinbaren Haus zu finden war. Eine kleine Treppe führte zur Eingangstier, die die beiden Frauen nebeneinander gehend herunter stiegen. 

Dabei kam Janet erneut eine kleine Welle des Geruches von Alkohol entgegen und ohne es verhindern zu wollen, kräuselte sie ihre Nase deswegen. Unliebsame Erinnerungen wollten sich in ihren Kopf dringen, doch zum Glück konnte sie diese wegschieben. Spätestens als die Blondine die Tür offen hielt, damit Janet zuerst eintreten konnte, waren solche Gedanken verschwunden. 

Anders als sie vermutet hatte, präsentierte sich der Club nicht vollständig in Schwarz sondern in verschiedenen dunklen Rot- und Blautönen, in die vereinzelt schwarze Elemente zu finden waren. 

Genau gegenüber der Eingangstür erstreckte sich die lange Bar, die komplett in schwarz gehalten war. Kleine Rundtische waren im ganzen Raum verteilt und über jedem Tisch hin eine dunkelblaue oder dunkelrote Lampe. 

Dieser Wechsel der Farben tauchte die Bar in ein sanftes Licht, dass gerade ausreichte, um sich zurecht zu finden. Zwischen den Tischen schien kaum Platz zum Tanzen zu sein, doch dann erblickte Janet eine große Tür am Ende des Raumes. Wenn gleich der Begriff Tür eindeutig nicht gerecht wurde. Es erschien eher wie eine Art Tor, welche durch einen Vorhang die beiden Räume von einander trennte. 

Als Janet ihren Blick weiterschweifen ließ, entdeckte sie, versteckt in einer Ecke des Raumes, eine elegante Spiraltreppe, die in die nächste Etage hinaufführte. Bevor die Ermittlerin dieses blutrote Gebilde weiter in Augenschein nehmen konnte, fiel ihr Blick auf ihren alten und neuen Partner, die im Gespräch mit einem rothaarigen Mann waren. 

Kleine Falten um seine blauen Augen und seinen Mund zeigten davon, dass dieser Mann öfter lächelte. Doch der kühler Ausdruck in seinen Augen zeigte Janet gleichzeitig, dass mit ihm nicht gut Kirschen essen war. Besonders, wenn etwas passierte, was ihm nicht passte... 

Gerade fuhr er sich kurz durch sein lockiges, kurzes Haar, als auf einmal ein junger Mann zu dem Dreiergespann trat. Kurze, schwarze Haare, eine normale Größe und auch sonst schien dieser vollkommen normal zu sein. Nur sein Verhalten schien Janet etwas seltsam... Bevor sie jedoch den Finger darauf legen konnte, was ihr komisch vorkam, erblickte Tony sie und Sam und rief sie zu sich und Gibbs. 

„Gesellt ihr euch zu uns?", fragte er, wie immer, leicht neckend und doch … mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit, die man sonst kaum von ihm kannte. 

Janet nickte zur Bestätigung und bekam aus den Augenwinkel mit, dass Sam schon lange nicht mehr neben ihr stand. Sie war nicht auf Tony eingegangen, sondern ging langsam durch die Bar und sah sich genau um. 

Doch sie achtete nicht darauf, sondern trat zu den vier Männern, wo Tony die Vorstellung übernahm.

"Meine Partnerin Detektive Fraiser und Gibbs Partnerin Detektive Carter", er deutete auf die eben erwähnten, bevor er jeweils auf die beiden Männer zeigte.  
"Mister Cox, Besitzer und Chef des Clubs, und sein Partner Mister Dorian." 

Mit einem leichten Lächeln erwiderte Janet die Begrüßung durch ein Nicken, bevor sie weiter Tony zuhörte. Sam entging nicht ein Wort von dem was er sagte und doch reagierte sie nicht darauf. 

Die anderen würden das schon machen und wozu sollte man 4 Detektivs dort brauchen? Sie wollte sich fiel lieber in der Bar umsehen und das Opfer so schnell wie möglich sehen und nicht irgendwelchen Smalltalk halten. Bevor sie sich jedoch dem hinteren Teil des Raumes nähern konnte, erklang auf einmal die Stimme ihrer neuen Partners. 

"Carter. Kommen Sie?" 

„Ich bin gleich da.", antwortete sie ihm und ging langsam die Treppe in die nächste Etage nach oben. 

Auf der Hälfte hielt sie inne und ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Von oben sah er bald noch ansprechender aus und das gefiel Sam irgendwie. Diese Bar hatte etwas an sich …

Wenige Stufen blieben ihr noch zu überwinden, was sie innerhalb weniger Sekunden tat. Am Ende der Treppe erwartete sie jedoch nur ein langer Gang, am mehrere Türen abgingen. Eine dieser Türen war offen und Sam sah mehrere in Uniform gekleidete Polizisten ein und ausgehen. 

Bingo, der Tatort, war ihr Gedanke als auf einmal Tonys Stimme dicht hinter ihr erklang. 

"Na, wieder mal neugierig." Leicht zwinkernd trat er neben ihr. 

„Du kennst mich.", antwortete sie leise und sah sich aufmerksam in dem Raum um. 

„Das tue ich wirklich … und … Gibbs ist sauer, dass du einfach so losgezogen ist. Er findet du hättest, als sein Partner, bei der Befragung dabei sein sollen." 

Sam ging jedoch nicht auf den Kommentar ein. Sie zuckte einfach nur mit den Schultern und ging emotionslos zum Raum, wo der Mord vielleicht stattgefunden hatte. Dort präsentierte ihr sich ein Bild, das sie in den letzten Wochen schon öfter auf Tatortbildern gesehen hatte.  
Eine junge Frau gekleidet in einem schwarzen, eng anliegenden Korsett und einem passenden Slip, lag auf dem mit schwarzem Satin bezogenen Bett. Verschiedene Spielzeuge wie Dildos oder Handschelle lagen um sie, doch Sams Augen wurden von dem Hals der jungen Frau angezogen. Das dünner werdende Ende einer schlichten, schwarzen Peitsche wand sich um den blassen Nacken, der mit blauen und roten Flecken übersät war. Eine ihrer Hände lag neben ihrem Hals und offenbarte die blutigen Fingernägel des Opfers.

Sam wusste noch nicht was passiert war, doch eines war klar. Anders als in den vergangenen Fällen hatte sich das Opfer gewehrt. 

Langsam ging sie auf die Leiche zu und kniete sich dann neben ihrem Kopf nieder. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus als wenn sie die Frau berühren wollte, doch kurz bevor sie dies tat, stoppte sie. 

„Sie hat sich gewehrt. Wenn wir glück haben, bekommen wir so einen Anhaltspunkt." 

Gerichtet waren die Worte an Tony, doch sie sah ihn nicht an. Ihre Augen waren auf die Verletzungen der Frau gerichtet und nichts anderes um sich herum schien sie war zu nehmen. 

Erst Tonys Hand auf ihrer Schulter zog sie wieder aus ihren Erinnerungen und ließ ihren Blick wieder auf die Leiche fixieren. Nach einem kurzen Drücken ihrer Schulter drehte sich Tony wieder um und wandte sich ihren neuen Partnern zu. 

Sachte schüttelte Sam den Kopf, stand dann auf und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von der Leiche. 

„Und?", fragte Gibbs niemand bestimmtes. 

„Sie hat Blut und eventuell Hautgewebe unter den Fingern. So können wir vielleicht herausfinden, wer das getan hat.", brachte Tony ihn auf den neusten Stand, doch er sah ihn dabei nicht an. 

Sein Blick galt einzig und allein Sam, die verloren an der Wand lehnte und jedem im Raum zu ignorieren schien. Er wollte sie gerade ansprechen als eine wütende Stimme ihn leicht zusammen zucken ließ. "Sagen Sie haben Sie Ihren Abschluss in der Lotterie gewonnen oder was machen Sie da?" 

Jeder im Raum drehte sich zu ihm um und versuchte dabei herauszufinden, wer genau gemeint war. Tony ging schnell zu Sam hinüber, legte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie so, ihn anzusehen. 

„Komm bitte von der Wand weg.", bat Tony sie sehr leise und schaute ihr dabei die ganze Zeit in die Augen. 

Wortlos starrten sie sich für einige Sekunden an, bevor Sams Kinn sich leicht senkte und wieder hob. Immer noch hatten die beiden nicht den Blick abgewandt. Auch zwischen den beiden anderen ehemaligen Partnern erfolgte ein schneller Blickwechsel. Weder Gibbs noch Janet verstanden was da gerade passierte doch sie beide speicherten diesen Moment für spätere Überlegungen und Nachforschungen weg. 

Fast schon ruckartig löste Sam sich aus Tonys Griff und schritt zügig an das andere Ende des Raumes, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, nicht zu dicht an die tote Frau heran zutreten. Frei von jeglichen Emotionen, stand sie nun da und blickte fast schon gelangweilt die anderen beiden an. 

Doch Gibbs würde dies nicht so einfach zulassen. Nicht nach so einem Anfängerfehler. Wütend trat er neben ihr und sagte ruhig, trotz seines Zornes: "Sollten Sie nicht fähig sein Ihren Job richtig zu machen, verschwinden Sie. Der Mörder darf nicht verschwinden nur, weil Sie sich nicht konzentrieren können." 

Ohne weiter auf sie zu achten, kniete er sich hin, um die Leiche näher zu betrachten.  
Eine Sekunde lang war in ihren Augen unverholende Wut zu sehen, doch nur so kurz, dass Janet sich nicht sicher sein konnte. 

Tony öffnete den Mund, doch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, nickt die Blondine knapp, drehte sich um und verließ zügig den Tatort. 

Sie rannte beinahe die Treppe hinunter und blieb erst stehen, als sie an der lang gestreckten Bar stand. Kurz spürte Gibbs einen Hauch Überraschung, doch dieses Gefühl würde durch ein schwaches Gefühl des Respekts verdrängt. Er war kein Fan von Menschen, die sich so von ihren Gefühlen leiten ließen, doch wenigstens erkannte seine neue Partnerin wenigstens, wenn es Zeit war zurückzutreten. Nur seine Einschätzung über ihre beruflichen Leistungen stieg nicht gerade an. 

„Haben sie sonst noch irgendwelche Spuren entdeckt?", durchbrach Janet die anhaltende Stille und blickte dabei Tony fragend an. 

Sie versuchte sich weiterhin auf den Fall zu konzentrieren, doch es gelang ihr nur sehr schwer. Viel lieber wäre sie nach unten gegangen, um nachzusehen, ob ihre neue Partnerin in Ordnung war. Denn nach einigen Wochen sind die beiden Neuen ihr doch sehr ans Herz gewachsen und sie mochte sie wirklich sehr gern. 

Die Beiden waren zwar mitunter etwas anstrengen mit ihrer Art und schienen selten alleine anzutreffen zu sein, aber nichtsdestotrotz hatten die beiden etwas Besonderes. Janet wusste nicht was, aber irgendwas faszinierte sie an Samantha Carter und Anthony DiNozzo. 

„Bisher haben wir keine weiteren verwertbaren Spuren gefunden aber der Gerichtsmediziner war noch nicht hier und ganz mit dem Raum sind wir auch noch nicht fertig.", riss Tony sie aus ihren Gedanken und machte sie wieder auf das aktuelle „Problem" aufmerksam. 

Sein Blick wanderte immer wieder von der Frauenleiche zu seinem Block auf dem er sich Notizen machte. Das Verschwinden seiner ehemaligen Partnerin schien ihn nicht zu beunruhigen. 

Ganz anders als Janet, die sich dazu zwingen nicht immer wieder ihren Blick zu der Tür schweifen zu lassen. Doch die junge Frau schätzte ihren neuen Kollegen falsch ein. Auch er musste sich zwingen nicht immer wieder zu Tür zu blicken oder gar Sam zu folgen. 

Dies wäre jedoch sinnlos gewesen. So wie er seine Freundin kannte, wollte sie ihre Ruhe haben. Sie brauchte einen Moment für sich und, wie er sich mit einem kurzen Blick auf den anderen Ermittler ins Gedächtnis rief, hatten sowohl er als auch Sam keinen guten Stand bei ihren neuen Partnern. Sie konnten sich nach ihrem letzten Job keine großen Fehler mehr erlauben. 

Darum konzentrierte er sich vollkommen auf die vor ihm liegende Aufgabe ... oder eher vor ihm liegende Leiche.

Ende Kapitel 8


	10. Kapitel 9

**Wortanzahl:** 775 Wörter

**Kapitel 9**

Eine junge Frau. Brünett. Rosige Lippen. Warme, braune Augen. Fast jedes Foto von ihr zeigt wie ein Lächeln ihre Lippen zierte. Ihre Freunde lieben ihr Lachen. Ihre Kollegen ihre Stärke und Intelligenz. Ihre Tochter ihre Küsschen und Umarmungen.

Sie war Tochter und Freundin.  
Geliebte und Mutter.  
Polizistin und Heldin des Alltags.

Sie war tot.

Ein schwarzer Strick schmückte ihren Hals. Er sollte locker liegen. Das Atem erschweren, doch die Lust nicht verringern. Das Spiel mit der Luft und dem Leben. Gefährlich, aber im richtigen Maße... das perfekte Mittel zur Steigerung der Lust.  
Doch bei ihr? Bei ihr war es nur Requisite und Werkzeug. Ein Mittel zur Verschleierung der Tatsachen. Ein Mittel um ihr das Wichtigste, was sie besitzt, zu rauben.

Ihr Körper, ihre Kurven, ehemals verdeckt durch ein Korsett und einem simplen Slip, offenbart sich den Männern, die über ihr stehen. Fünf an der Zahl. Groß, klein, blond und brünett. Sie haben nichts gemein. Nichts außer diesem Blick.

Diesen speziellen Ausdruck in ihren Augen, die so manche gelernt hat zu fürchten. Auch sie wusste was dieser Blick bedeutet. Doch sie dachte sie war sicher. Hatte für einen Moment sich offenbart. Getan was nötig war um dies zu bekommen was sie wollte. Sie wollte Lust. Wollte Vergessen. Wollte einfach nur für einen Moment Frau sein, nicht Polizistin und Mutter. Am Ende war sie einfach nur... eine weitere Leiche in einer langen Reihe. Sie wurde ein neues Opfer. Ein neuer Fall für ihre Kollegen und ein neues Spielball für diese Männer, die das Spiel auf eine neue Ebene heben wollten.

Sie gehörte nicht ihren ruhigen Stimmen, die über sie sprachen als wäre sie nichts weiter als ein Gegenstand. Hörte nicht ihr Lachen. Sah nicht ihre Blicke, die über sie glitten als wäre sie Luft.

Sie bekam all dies nicht mit. Sie würde nie wieder was mitbekommen. Sie wollte heute ihrer Leidenschaft, ihrer Lust frönen, aber am Ende...erklangen anstatt ihrer Lustschreie nur die Geräusche ihres Todeskampf und sie wurde nur ein weiteres Spielzug in dem makabren Spiel von Männern, die nur wenige Stunden zuvor dieses Ausgang der Nacht für sie diskutiert hatten.

Es war ein Gespräch von wenigen Minuten gewesen. Die Worte kurz und ohne Reue ausgesprochen und doch hatte solch langfristigen Auswirkungen auf so viele Menschen, während die Worte innerhalb von Sekunden im Raum verhallt waren.

_"Tötet Sie. Wir brauchen sie nicht mehr."___

_"Irgendetwas, das wir beachten sollen."___

_"Nein, wie normal. Tarnt es wie auch die letzten Male."___

_"Moment. Die Schlampe hat eine ID dabei."___

_"Tse, wie dumm. Dabei müsste gerade SIE die Wahrheit doch kennen, aber nun ja... dann machen wir einmal eine Ausnahme... Schließlich, wann haben wir schon mal die Chance eine Polizistin ihren Kollegen als so schönes Geschenk zu präsentieren."_

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

_Seufzend schmiegte Sam ihr Gesicht in die warme Hand, die zärtlich auf ihrer Wange lag. Sie wünschte sie könnte für ewig hier liegen bleiben. So warm, geborgen, beschützt, in Frieden. Dieser Moment sollte nie vergehen..._

Doch so wie es mit allen Dingen war, verging auch dieser und die Hand verschwand wieder. Sie ließ sie allein und unbeschützt zurück. So wie es jeder mit ihr bisher getan hat.

Aber nur Sekunden vergingen und sie spürte wieder diese Hand. Dieses wunderbare Gefühl. Diese Liebe. Zärtlich und sanft strich sie über ihre Haut, während sie sich wohlig in ihr weiches Bett kuschelte. Ewig sollte es so weitergehen. Nur das leises Meeresrauschen und diese Hand, dieser Körper neben ihr. Mehr wollte sie nicht.

Ein Schrei entrang ihrer Kehle. Angehakt. Nur ein, zwei Sekunden lang. Finsternis. Kälte. Leere. Einsamkeit.

Ihr neues Zuhause. Ihre Welt. Ihr ganzes Sein.

Nein... das war gelogen. Sie war nicht allein. Er war hier. Sie hörte ihn. Sein Atem. Keuchend. Stöhnend. An ihrem Ohr. Ohne Möglichkeit seinem feuchten Hauch zu entkommen.  
Sie spürte ihn. Seinen Atem. Seine Finger. Seine Hände. Groß und stark. Immer und immer strichen sie über ihre Haut. Drückten zu. Packten sie. Ließen ihr keine Möglichkeit sich zu winden. Zu entkommen. Sie gehört ihm. Nur ihm. Er wusste dies. Genoss dieses Gefühl und sie... akzeptierte es. Sie war allein. Er war bei ihr. Er war ihr Sein und ihr Zuhause.

Sie gehörte ihm. Ihr Körper gehörte ihm. Ihre Seele gehörte ihm. Sie hatte keine andere Wahl. Dies war ihre Welt.

... und als sie die Augen aufschlug und die Decke ihres neuen Schlafzimmers anstarrte, wusste sie, dass sich dies auch Monate später nicht geändert hatte. Sie war die Seine. Im Guten wie im Schlechten. In Gesundheit und Krankheit. Im Leben und im Tode.

Und mit diesem Gedanken schloss sie wieder die Augen, während Tonys leiser Atem sie zurück in das Land der Träume, seinem Land, zurückbeförderte.

Ende Kapitel 9


	11. Kapitel 10

**Wortanzahl:** 1491 Wörter  
_**Kapitel 10**

"Okay, fassen wir noch mal zusammen."

Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht stand Sam vor der Pinnwand, die die halbe Wand einnahm. Fotos, ein Plan und Notizen zierten sie. Außer dem Tisch mit seinen Stühlen und einem kleinen Schrank auf dem eine Kaffeemaschine stand, war sie das einzige Möbelstück in diesem Raum des Polizeireviers.

Im Moment saßen nur die vier Ermittler im Raum, doch er schien trotz allem voll zu sein. Ein jeder trug von ihnen ein ernstes (oder zumindest einen ähnlichen Gesichtsausdruck) während ihre Blicke immer wieder auf die Fotos, die an die Wand gepinnt waren, fielen.

Männer und Frauen gleichermaßen präsentierten sich in den verschiedensten erotischen Aufmachungen, doch die schönen Anblicke wurden durch deren leeren, toten Augen zerstört. Je weiter man der Foto-Reihe folgte, desto mehr Blut tauchte im Foto auf bis man auf das letzte Abbild in dieser Fotoreihe stieß.

Dieses war besonders und dies sogar in vielerlei Hinsicht, doch warum? Vielleicht wegen dem Blut, der den schönen Frauenkörper verhüllte und beinahe umschmiegte? Vielleicht wegen der aufreizenden Pose dieser jungen Frau? Oder war es die golden glänzende Dienstmarke, die sie in ihrer Hand umklammerte, und die so deutlich aus dem Rot hervorstach?

Oder war es einfach die schreckliche Wirklichkeit, die aus diesem Motiv hervorstach. Es war nichts Besonderes in diesem Bild und dies war vielleicht das Erschreckende. Es war eine Leiche wie jeder andere und doch so anders. Vielleicht konnte Tony darum kaum den Blick abwenden.

Er hörte jedes kühl gesprochene Wort von seiner Sam, doch sah er sie nicht in ihrer schwarzen Jeans und Pullover da stehen. Nein... er hatte ein ganz anderes Bild von ihr im Kopf während ihre Stimme den Raum und seine in sich Befindenden einhüllte.

"... damit das 7. Opfer. Sie soll eine klare Herausforderung sein. Anders als die Male davor wurde der Mord nicht als Unfall bei einem sexuellen Akt getarnt."

Sam holte kurz Luft, ehe sie auch schon weiter sprach.

„Der oder die Täter wollen uns herausfordern. Sie verhöhnen uns. Sie morden immer weiter und das direkt unter unserer Nase. Sie glauben, dass sie uns überlegen sind und mit jedem Mord oder, von mir aus, auch anderen Straftaten davon kommen."

Wieder stoppte die Blonde, doch diesmal war es endgültig. Sie setzte sich auf den letzten, freien Stuhl, schlug die Beine übereinander und blickte mit leerem Blick den anderen entgegen.

Kaum saß sie wieder auf ihren Platz neben Tony stand dieser auf und ging zur langen Bilderreihe. Anstatt jedoch bei diesen zu verweilen, trat er zur Karte auf denen verschiedene Pins die Tatorte markierten. Sie ergaben kein richtiges Muster oder ähnliches, aber irgendwas war an ihnen komisch...

Jeder Club war unmittelbar in der Nähe des nächsten. Manchmal waren auch ein oder zwei Kilometer zwischen ihnen. Doch am auffälligsten war, dass circa in der Mitte ein etwas größerer, freier Teil auf der Karte war, wo noch nichts markiert worden war.

„Vielleicht sollten wir mal hier nachsehen, ob es in diesem freien Gebiet auch einen Club gibt. Höchstwahrscheinlich könnte dort unser Mörder das nächste Mal zuschlagen.", meinte Tony nachdenklich und tippte dabei auf die Karte.

"Oder unser Täter kann aus diesem Club kommen oder ihn selbst frequentieren", warf Janet ein als sie ihren Blick von Tony zur Karte wandte.

„Oder so.", stimmte er ihr zu und trat dabei etwas weiter von der Tafel weg.

Gibbs blickte die ganze Zeit nachdenklich auf die Fotos und nahm alles in sich auf, was seine Partner sagten. Sam saß noch immer teilnahmslos dar und starrte ins Leere. Erst als Janets Hand über den Tisch griff und Sam am Arm berührte, wandte diesen ihren Blick zu ihrem Ex-Partner.

"Es gibt einen Club dort", war ihre Stimme ruhig zu hören. "Er heißt ‚Peccatum'."

Zwei irritiert blickende Augenpaare blicken sie an und auch Tonys Augen sahen sie für einen Moment verwirrt an, bevor sich Verstehen in ihnen ausbreitete.

"Lateinisch für Sünde. Wie passend.", erklang Janets ruhige Stimme als Sam nichts Weiteres sagte.

"Wissen sie noch mehr?", erklang Gibbs ruhige Stimme.

„Was wollen sie genau wissen?", fragte die Blonde tonlos und hob dabei ihren Blick um ihn anzusehen.

Janet blickte erst Gibbs und dann wieder zu Sam hinüber. Die blauen Augen waren stumpf wie immer, blass und ohne leben, doch in ihren Zügen spiegelte sich auch, was in den letzten Tagen immer deutlicher zu sehen war, Müdigkeit wieder.

„Alles, aber auch wirklich alles.", meinte Gibbs daraufhin.

"Der Club ist wie jede anderer dieser Art außer einen besonderen... Kleinigkeit, der ihn für viele so besonders macht.", fing sie ruhig an und wie immer verriet ihre Stimme nichts.  
Nun... das war falsch. Sie verriet etwas, doch nur Tony hörte es und er war unfähig etwas zu tun. Er konnte nur sein Gesicht ihr zu wenden und versuchte ihren Blick aufzufangen, während sie weiter sprach.

"Was für eine Kleinigkeit?"

Sich zu Janet umwendend, erwiderte Sam den neugierigen Blick der anderen Frau. Sekundenlang hielt sie den stillen Blickkontakt, bevor ein zynisches Lächeln ihre Lippen schmückte.

"Die Hölle, meine Liebe, die Hölle befindet sich in diesem Club... oder zumindest der direkte Weg dorthin."

Ein skeptischer Blick folgte dieser Aussage von Gibbs und auch Janet sah sie ungläubig an. Einzig allein Tony verstand es so wie sie es meinte. Wenn sie etwas als Hölle bezeichnete, dann war sie das … wenn nicht sogar noch schlimmer.

„Es gibt dort Räume, die nach den 7 Todsünden gestaltet sind. Deswegen auch der Name des Clubs. Simpel, aber präzise."

Unbewegt war ihr ganzes Wesen, doch all diese Ruhe wurde mit einem simplen Satz ausgelöscht.

"Nun, da haben Sie wohl selbst Erfahrungen gemacht", erklang Gibbs Stimme als Sam verstummt war, doch auch wenn er sie mit diesen Satz reizen wollte, war auch er über die folgende Reaktion überrascht.

Hatte sie vorher eher selbst ausgeteilt oder alle Kommentare an sich abprallen lassen, zuckte die junge Blondine diesmal heftig zusammen. Gibbs hatte genauso wie Tony und Janet mitbekommen, das heute etwas nicht mit seiner neuen Kollegin stimmte, aber dies war ein regelrechter Gefühlsausbruch für die junge Frau. Auch wenn es Gibbs widerstrebte, empfand er beinahe so etwas wie Reue.

Bevor er jedoch reagieren konnte und Sam ablenken konnte, warf ihm Janet einen scharfen Blick zu. Mit einem neckenden Lächeln wandte sie sich dann an die andere Frau.

"Nun, manchmal ist man doch gerne in die Hölle, vor allem wenn es einem nachher in den Himmel der Gefühle führt."

Ein kleines Zwinkern begleitete ihren aufmunternden Satz, während Sam sie verblüfft ansah. Auch Tony trug kurz einen verblüfften Ausdruck bevor er anfing zu lachen.

"Stimmt! Aber anscheinend hatte Gibbs noch nicht das Vergnügen diese Erfahrung zu machen."

Nach diesem kleinen Seitenhieb für den anderen Mann wandte sich Tony wieder seiner besten Freundin zu.

"Erinnerst du dich noch an andere Besonderheiten, Sam?"

Mit leicht glasigen Augen wandte die Blonde sich ihm zu und für einen kurzen Moment sah er all den Schmerz, den sie seit einigen Jahren mit sich herum trug. Aber dieser Moment währte nur Sekunden.

„Sie führen Listen über ihre Stammkunden. Ab einem gewissen ‚Bekanntheitsgrad' wird man auf diese eingetragen und genießt die Vorteile, die geboten werde. Man kann den Club normal besuchen, doch um Eintritt in die... speziellen Bereiche zu erlangen, muss man sich einer speziellen Anmeldung unterziehen oder eingeladen werden. Man wird genau überprüft und das höchste Gebot ist Anonymität. Du betrittst den Weg der Hölle und dein irdisches Sein ist nicht mehr vorhanden. Dein Leben, dein Name, deine Familie. Nichts spielt mehr eine Rolle. Nur noch deine Laster sind von Bedeutung."

Ohne auf die leicht verblüfften Gesichter von Janet und Gibbs zu achten oder auf das verschlossene von Tony sprach sie weiter und rutschte immer tiefer in ihre Erinnerungen und ihre Vergangenheit.

„Der normale Club und die ... normalen Leute befinden sich im Erdgeschoss und in der ersten Etage. Eine Tanzfläche mit einer Bar ist im Erdgeschoss vorhanden, während die obere Etage Lounges und Séparée hat. Dekorationen und einfache Spielereien wie in den anderen Clubs sind dort zu finden, falls die Besucher ihre Privatsphäre brauchen. Das... Highlight von ‚Peccatum' ist am Eingang versteckt. Eine unauffällige Tür, bewacht von einem extra Türsteher, führt hinab in die Sünden, die dem Club ihren Namen gaben."

Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und sah die Blicke, die ihr zugeworfen wurden. Leise seufzte sie auf und rieb sich dabei die Handgelenke.

„Das wäre so ziemlich alles.", meinte Sam leise und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl.

Stille breitete sich in dem Raum auf, die erst durch Gibbs unterbrochen wurde als dieser die Frage aussprach, die ihnen wohl alle auf der Zunge lag.

"Also stellt sich nur noch die Frage. Wie kommen wir dort hinein ohne die Mörder aufzustrecken?"

Keiner seiner Kollegen antwortete. Sie alle starrten nur auf die Bilder Tatorte. Alle? Nein nicht alle, doch dies bekamen Gibbs und Janet nicht mit. Sie sahen nicht sah wie Tony Sam einen musternden Blick zuwarf und diese als Reaktion ihren Blick auf ihre ineinander verschränkten Hände senkte. Nein, dies sahen sie nicht, aber vielleicht würde sich dies bald ändern...

Ende Kapitel 10


	12. Kapitel 11

**Wortanzahl:**1133 Wörter

Kapitel 11

„SAM!"

Doch die Blonde, die schon beinahe fluchtartig den Raum verließ, achtete nicht auf ihn. Tony ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beirren und rannte hinter ihr. Als er Sam erreicht hatte, ergriff er sie am Handgelenk und drehte sie zu sich um.

„Lass mich los, Tony."

„Oh nein. Ich will jetzt wissen WAS mit dir los ist. Schon seit Tagen weichst du mir aus und siehst aus als wenn du jedem Moment im stehen einschlafen würdest … ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich.", sagte er leise aber bestimmt.

"Ich...", fing Sam, unfähig seinem Blick auszuweichen, aber dann fielen ihr all diese anderen Momente dieser Art wieder ein, die über die Jahre so oder so ähnlich passiert waren, und sie wusste, dass sie heute dazu keine Kraft hatte.

Vielleicht morgen oder in wenigen Tagen, aber nicht jetzt. Nicht jetzt, nicht hier und darum konnte sie nur ihren Kopf schütteln.

"Bitte Tony... lass mich im Moment in Ruhe..."

„Sam.", plädierte er sehr leise und trat nun noch dichter an sie heran.  
„Ich bin für dich da. Vergiss das nicht. Bitte, wenn etwas ist, dann sag es mir. Ich möchte nicht, dass es so läuft wie das letzte Mal. Du kannst mir vertrauen."

Eindringlich sah er sie an, doch diesmal schaffte sie es den Blick abzuwenden. Mit einem letzten leisen "Lass es Tony.", wandte sie sich um und versucht wegzugehen, doch eine Hand hielt sie zurück.

"Sam", erklang mahnend die Stimme ihres Freundes und immer noch war dieser drängende Tonfall zu hören.

Nun war es jedoch um Sams Zurückhaltung geschehen und sie riss sich, buchstäblich, von dem Brünetten los und starrte ihn einen Moment lang zornig an. Dann drehte sie sich um und stürmte, zwischen den Schreibtischen hindurch, auf den Aufzug zu.

Zurückblieb nur Tony, der erst jetzt die neugierigen Blicke seiner neuen Kollegen auf sich spürte. Bevor er jedoch reagieren konnte, rauschte auf einmal seine neue Partnerin seiner alten hinterher und Gibbs trat neben ihm.

"Ärger im Paradies?", fragte dieser trocken, doch den Jüngeren schien es als würde etwas Besorgnis mitschwingen in dessen Tonfall.

„Oh nein.", sagte Tony bitter und unter dem fragenden Blick seines Partner sprach er weiter.  
„Es gab schon lange kein Paradies mehr für sie."

Darauf schien Gibbs keine Antwort zu haben, denn ebenso wie Tony wandte er nun schweigend seinen Blick in Richtung der beiden verschwundenen Frauen. So standen sie beide dort. Unsicher was mit ihren alten Partnern los war, aber irgendwie... war es für sie beide berührend zu wissen, dass sie in ihrer Sorge nicht allein waren.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Müde lehnte sich Sam an die Außenmauer des Polizeigebäudes. Ohne ihre Augen zu öffnen, fischte sie in ihrer Tasche nach ihrer Packung Zigaretten und Feuerzeug. Mit geübten Fingern hatte sie schnell eine herausgezogen und angesteckt und mit einem Seufzer nahm sie den ersten Zug. Gerade als sie den Rauch ausblies, hörte sie eine ruhige Stimme neben sich.

"Rauchen schädigt ihrer Gesundheit... und auch ihrer Ausdauer und Kondition."

Langsam öffnete Sam ihre Augen und wandte ihren Kopf zu der Stimme, die Tonys neuer Partnerin gehörte. Ohne auf deren Kommentar zu achten, hielt sie ihr die Zigarettenpackung hin.

"Und? Möchten sie trotzdem eine?"

Erst überraschend, aber dann ohne Zögern nahm Janet das Angebot an und Sam konnte nur zusehen wie Janet ihr es nachtat. Kein Husten entkam der kleineren und man sah deutlich, dass dies nicht ihr erster Zug war.

"Böse, böse, kleine Miss Nightingale. Haben sie nicht noch eben gesagt, dass Rauchen schädlich ist?", konnte Sam nicht anders als zu kommentieren.

„Das habe ich.", stimmte Janet ihr schulterzuckend zu.  
„Doch warum sollte man nicht ab und zu mal etwas wagen? Das Leben endet eh irgendwann mal … und probiert haben sollte man zumindest einiges."

„Na zumindest kam nicht der Spruch: Rauchen fügt ihnen und den Menschen in ihrer Umgebung schaden zu. Oder mein absoluter Favorit: Sie wissen aber schon, das das ungesund ist?", sagte Sam mit tonloser Stimme und nahm einen tiefen Zug.

"Das sind auch viele andere Dinge", war Janets ruhiger Kommentar und schien nicht weiter auf Sam zu achten, die ihr auf einmal einen scharfen Blick zuwarf.

„Ich rauche aber aus freien Stücken. Ich kann es mir aussuchen. Bei anderen Dingen ist das jedoch nicht immer so.", sagte die Blonde leise und versuchte, mehr als vergeblich, das Zittern, das ihren Körper durchzog, unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Janet achtete zum Glück (?) jedoch nicht darauf. Die Blonde war sich nicht darüber sicher, ob sie darüber froh war oder nicht, aber was sollte sie sagen? Hallo, ich brauche eine Umarmung? Warum wollte sie so was sagen, wo sie doch gerade eben Tony von sich gestoßen hatte. Verwirrt nahm sie einen weiteren Zug von ihrer Zigarette und blickte starr gerade aus.

„Man kann immer entscheiden, was man tut.", widersprach die kleine Frau mit einer gewissen Härte in der Stimme, die untypisch für sie war.

Doch keiner von ging darauf ein. Stattdessen standen sie einfach nur schweigend neben einander. Sie rauchten ihre Zigaretten zu Ende und dann... standen sie einfach nur weiter dort. Still. Ohne ein Wort. Einfach nur die Menschen um sie herum beobachten, die hin und her hetzten ohne zu merken was sie vielleicht gerade verpassten. Vielleicht könnten sie gerade eine Umarmung empfangen, aus vollem Herze lachen, sich ihrer Probleme von der Seele reden oder... einen Moment des Friedens zwischen Freunden genießen.

Einen Augenblick, so normal und doch so besonders. Etwas, was einem so alltäglich war und doch so selten erreicht wurde. Keinen Zwang die Stille zu brechen. Kein unnötiges Gerede. Nur Stille. Nur Ruhe. Nur Frieden. Einen Moment wie ihn gerade Sam und Janet empfanden und... wenn sie sich fragten warum sie so etwas in der Gegenwart dieser fast noch Fremden spürten, dann sprach dies keiner von ihnen aus. Nein... sie genossen einfach einen Frieden, denn sie schon lange vermisst hatten.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich weiter aktiv an dem Fall arbeiten kann.", durchbrach Sam die Stille und ehe Janet auch nur etwas erwidern konnte, wandte sie sich von ihr ab und ging langsam an der Seite des Gebäude entlang.

Sie vernahm jedoch hastige Schritte hinter sich und ehe sie sich versah, lag eine kleine Hand auf ihrer Schulter.

"Ich weiß, dass du mir nichts schuldest, aber...", erklang wieder diese Stimme, die Sam an irgendwas erinnerte.

Sie wusste nicht woran, aber sie beruhigte sie... Sie war angenehm. Warm. Schön. Wohlklingend . Vielleicht drehte sie darum ihren Kopf um und erwiderte diesen durchdringenden Blick.

"Ich...", fing sie an, als Janet ihren Satz im Sande verlaufen ließ.

Doch auch sie konnte nicht den Satz nicht zu Ende bringen. Stattdessen schwiegen sie einfach nur. Sahen sich an. Wandten nicht den Blick ab. Ließen die Welt sich weiter drehen, aber irgendwas geschah. Irgendwas... und als Janet leise "Bleib... ich bin auch für dich da." flüsterte, konnte Sam nur nicken.

Ende Kapitel 11


	13. Kapitel 12

**Wortanzahl:** 1242 Wörter

**Kapitel 12**

„Was machst du heute Abend?", fragte Tony sie aus blauem Dunst heraus.

„Was?", fragte die Blonde überrascht und schaute zu ihm auf.

Sie hatten gerade Mittagspause und Sam hatte es nicht mehr in dem stickigen Gebäude mit diesen vielen Menschen ausgehalten. Sie brauchte etwas Luft und Freiraum. Deswegen saß sie auf der Bank, die in dem kleinen Park stand, der sich neben dem Gebäude befand.

Sie wollte gerade ansetzen zu antworten als ein kleiner Schrei ihre Aufmerksamkeit von Tony ablenkte. Ihre Körper spannten sich sofort an, doch innerhalb von Sekunden entspannte er sich wieder. Der Schrei war nicht aus Angst oder Schmerz heraus entstanden, sondern aus Freude und als Tony und Sam sich umsahen, entdeckten sie bald auch die Quelle von ihm.

Ein kleines Mädchen, nicht älter als 4 oder 5, fing den Ball, der ihr zugeworfen wurde auf und warf ihn in dieselbe Richtung zurück. Und als die beiden Agents zum Fänger hinsahen, konnte sie sich einen verdutzten und erstaunten Blick nicht verkneifen. Es war niemand anders als ihr Partner Gibbs.

„Hast du gewusst, dass Gibbs eine Tochter hat?", fragte Sam überrascht und blickte Tony von der Seite her an.

Dieser schüttelte nur stumm seinen Kopf, während sein Blick wie gebannt auf Gibbs Gesicht lag. Ein herzhaftes Lachen entkam dem Mund, der sonst immer so humorlos verzogen war.

„Das ist fast schon unheimlich ihn so lachen zu sehen.", sagte Tony leise, als hätte er die Befürchtung, dass Gibbs ihn hören konnte.

Gerade als Sam ihm antworten wollte, erklang ein leises Lachen hinter ihnen, dass die Blonde dazu veranlasste, sich umzudrehen. Dort stand eine sanft lächelnde Janet Fraiser und beobachtete sie anstatt ihren Partner.

Immer noch ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen tragend, gesellte sich die andere Frau zu ihnen und setzte sich neben Sam auf die Bank.

"Überrascht?", war ihr ruhige Frage als sie ebenso wie ihre beiden Kollegen den Blick wieder auf Gibbs mit seiner kleinen Tochter wandte.

„Tony ist davon mehr überrascht als ich.", sagte sie und ein kleines, seltenes Lächeln stahl sich kurz auf ihr Gesicht, ehe es genauso schnell wieder verschwunden war.

Tony bekam von dem allen jedoch nicht wirklich etwas mit. Zu sehr bannte ihn der familiäre und süße Moment vor ihm. Ohne dass es ihm richtig bewusst war, stand er auf und ließ seine Beine ihn zu Gibbs tragen. Dieser hatte inzwischen sein Publikum bemerkt und mit seiner kleinen Tochter in den Armen wartete er auf Tony.

Ein undefinierter Gesichtsausdruck ließ diesem keine Chance herauszufinden was Gibbs dachte, doch als er vor diesem stand, war es sowieso egal. Mit einem charmanten Lächeln beugte er sich vor und nahm die kleine Hand des rothaarigen Mädchens in die seine. Immer noch lächelnd, gab er einen Handkuss bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete und sich vorstellte.

"Hallo, mein Name ist Tony, ich bin ein Kollege deines Papas. Mit wem habe ich die Ehre?"

Das kleine, rothaarige Mädchen kicherte leise und blickte ihn mit strahlenden Augen an.

„Ich heiße Kelly.", antwortete sie breit grinsend.  
„Los Papa, spielen wir weiter! Ich muss doch bald wieder los. Komm schon!"

Sie zappelte so sehr auf den Armen des immer noch stummen Gibbs herum, bis dieser sie endlich herunterließ. Bevor sie ihn jedoch wegziehen konnte, wandte er sich endlich an Tony. Hatte er vorher nur ausdruckslos den Blick von diesem erwidert, gab er ihm nun endlich ein kleines Lächeln. Es war sarkastisch, aber es war ein Lächeln.

"Wollen Sie wieder nur dumm rum stehen sowie auf der Arbeit oder mitspielen? Kelly freut sich immer über neue Spielkameraden."

Und ehe Tony noch etwas erwidern konnte, flog auch schon der Ball auf ihn zu, den er gerade so noch zu fassen bekam.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

„Wollen sie Kinder?", durchbrach plötzlich Janet die Stille und blickte die Blonde von der Seite her an.

„Ich weiß nicht.", antwortete Sam ehrlich nach kurzem Zögern.  
„Ich habe mich mit der Frage noch gar nicht weiter beschäftigt. Ich hatte nie den richtigen … Partner."

"Ich auch.", war Janets ruhiger Kommentar darauf.

„Tony liebt Kinder. Er würde am liebsten ein Dutzend haben wollen.", sagte Sam leise und sah dabei zu wie die 3 vergnügt miteinander spielten.

„Aber …", fing Janet zaghaft an und als Sam sich zu ihr umdrehte, sprach sie weiter.  
„Dann müssten sie sich doch mit dem Thema schon beschäftigt haben."

"Wieso?", war Sams saloppe Antwort. "Weil ich ab und zu mit Tony schlafe?"

„Uh … ich … nein … also ich dachte, dass … das sie zusammen sind.", kam es abgehackt von der Brünetten, die ihr Gegenüber schon beinahe fassungslos, wegen dessen Emotionslosigkeit, ansah.

"Und was gab ihnen diese Vermutung?"

„Wie sie miteinander umgehen … ihr ganzes Verhalten in einer Unterhaltung. Der Knutschfleck und das sie da mit ihm zusammen gekommen sind und er, wenn zwar nicht sehr doll, genauso nach Alkohol gerochen hat wie sie und das hieße dann, dass sie den Abend bzw. die Nacht zusammen verbracht hatten", gab Janet an.

Einen kurzen Moment herrschte ein Schweigen zwischen den beiden, der jedoch nur allzu bald von Sams leisen Lachen durchbrochen wurde. Die Blonde schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, dass zur Folge hatte, dass sich eine Strähne aus ihrem geflochtenem Zopf löste.

Janets Hand zuckte, doch bevor sie ihrem Verlangen die Strähne zurück zu streifen, nachgeben konnte, hatte sie sie wieder unter Kontrolle. Als wäre nichts gewesen strich sie ihren schwarzen Rock, denn sie heute trug, glatt, bevor sie ihren Blick wieder Sam zuwandte.

"Darf ich fragen in was für eine Art von ... Beziehung sie zu Tony stehen?"

Die Angesprochene seufzte leise auf und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, ehe sie antwortete.

„In ... einer sehr schwierigen. Wir unterstützen den anderen in schweren Situationen. Wir tun alles damit es dem anderen besser geht. Wir würden unser Leben für den anderen gefährden.", antwortete sie sehr leise.

Eine Sekunde schwieg Sam und als wenn ihr gerade eben etwas Wichtiges eingefallen war, sprach sie weiter.

„Er hat mir schon das Leben gerettet. Auch wenn ich es nun nicht mehr Leben nennen kann."

Wie immer, wenn die Blonde nervös oder aufgeregt war, strich sie sich über ihr Handgelenk. Janet fiel die Geste auf, doch sie achtete nicht weiter darauf. Ein jeder Mensch hatte solch einen ... Tick. Viel mehr überschlugen sich ihre Gedanken wegen dem eben gesagten. Was sollte sie sagen? Was konnte sie fragen? Wie sollte sie reagieren? Doch Sam schien keine Antwort oder Reaktion zu brauchen.

„Ich existiere ... Tony versucht zu leben ... er versucht es ... ich scheitere jedoch ...", wisperte sie leise und es hörte sich an als wenn sie zu sich sprach.

"Das tust du nicht...", erklang jedoch auf einmal eine Stimme und Arme schlangen sich um Sams Körper, der so stark war aber im Moment so zierlich wirkte.

Leicht zitternd erwiderte Sam die Umarmung und hoffte, nein betete, dass es ein für allemal vorbei war und ihr Leben wieder anfing.

„Er erdrückt mich ... ich sehe ihn ständig vor mir. Egal ob ich schlafe oder träume. Er ist noch immer da. Ich kann nicht atmen, Tony ... hilf mir, bitte.", wimmerte sie schon regelrecht und versuchte die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken.

Geschockt blickte Janet ihre Partner an und versuchte dabei zu begreifen, was vor sich ging. Sie war um ihre blonde Partnerin so besorgt, dass sie deren zitternde Hand in ihre nahm und sanft über eben diese strich. Als Janet aufblickte sah sie Gibbs, der diese Szene mit einem gemischten Gesichtsausdruck beobachtete. Es war so etwas wie Unglaube und ... Sorge?

Ende Kapitel 12


	14. Kapitel 13

**Wortanzahl:** 1025 Wörter

**Kapitel 13**

"...Also müssen wir einen Weg in den Club finden ohne, dass die Besitzer und Besucher herausfinden das wir ermitteln", beendete Janet ihre Zusammenfassung für Hammond.

Sie und der Rest des Teams saßen in seinem Büro und besprachen die BDSM-Morde und ihr weiteres Vorgehen. Sie waren in den letzten Tagen Schritt für Schritt vorangekommen. Doch um wirklich Beweise zu haben, MUSSTEN sie dringend in den Club hineinkommen.

Hammond blickte einen nach dem anderen an und konnte noch immer nicht ganz glauben, dass diese Leute zu einem Team zusammengewachsen waren. Auch wenn Fraiser und Gibbs es ihm gegenüber nie zugeben würden.

"Ich hätte eine Idee...vielleicht kommen wir so herein", sagte Sam ruhig nach mehreren Sekunden des Schweigens in denen jeder der 5 überlegt hatte wie es weitergehen sollte.

Hammond signalisierte ihr mit einer Handbewegung dass sie fortfahren sollte. Kurz holte die Blonde Luft, ehe sie langsam anfing zu sprechen. Doch sie sah dabei niemanden in die Augen und blickte die ganze Zeit über auf ihre Hände.

"Ein... Ex von mir hatte gewisse Vorlieben. Öfter ... bat er mich darum ihn zu begleiten, wenn er diesen nachging. Dadurch erlangte ich auch eines Tages Zutritt zu diesem Club. Wegen Jonas Bekanntheit schaffte er es auf die 'VIP-Liste' zu gelangen und wir bestritten einige Male den Weg zur Hölle. Vielleicht kann ich meine ehemalige Bekanntschaft dort ausnutzen."

Ausdrucks- und emotionslos sprach Sam die Worte aus als wenn es nicht um sie gehen würde. Als wenn sie nur etwas weiter erzählen würde, das nicht ihr, sondern jemand anderen passiert war. Sie ignorierte stur die Blicke ihrer Teamkollegen und fixierte einen Punkt an der Wand hinter ihrem Vorgesetzten.

"Haben Sie noch Kontakt mit ihrem Ex? Vielleicht könnte er uns helfen hineinzukommen", schlug Hammond ruhig vor, doch bevor Sam antworten konnte, erklang Tonys Stimme.

"Nein, Jonas wird uns nicht helfen und ich denke es wird auch nicht klappen, wenn wir diese Möglichkeit nutzen."

"Warum?", ließ sich nun Gibbs hören, während Janet aufmerksam die ihr gegenübersitzende Frau beobachtete.

Sie hatte aufgehört ihre Hände anzustarren und hatte nach einem kurzen Blick auf Tony ihre Aufmerksamkeit ihrem neuen Partner zugewandt. Ihr Gesicht war unleserlich, doch Janet erschien es so als hätte sie... Angst. Aber wovor?

„Er … er wurde vor knapp einem Jahr als vermisst gemeldet.", antwortete sie ein klein wenig stockend.

„Das tut mir leid.", sagte Hammond mit ruhiger Stimme. „Ich weiß, dass es nicht leicht für sie ist aber … würde die Möglichkeit bestehen, dass sie so in den Club hineinkommen würden?"

"Ich...", kurz blickte sie Tony an.

Es war nur ein Blickkontakt von einer Sekunde und ein kleines Kopfschütteln von Tony, doch irgendwas war passiert und Sams eben noch leicht zögerliche Stimme war nun fest und stark. Jedem am Tisch fiel dieser kurze Moment des stillen Dialoges auf, doch keiner ging darauf ein. Sie alle wussten, dass die beiden eine besondere Beziehung hatten und auch wenn sie es nicht verstanden, würden sie sich nicht darin einmischen. Stattdessen wandte sie ihrer Aufmerksamkeit der jungen, blonden Frau zu die nun weiter sprach.

"Ich war nur als Begleiterin eingeschrieben, doch ich werde den Kontakt erneut aufnehmen und versuche mich als richtige ... Besucherin anzumelden."

„Okay … wie viele können wir einschleusen ohne dass es auffallen wird? Was wäre eine geeignete Anzahl an Agenten?", fragte ihr Vorgesetzter nun sachlicher.

Einen Moment lang schwieg Sam, ehe sie weiter sprach.

„Zwei, denke ich. Das erregt nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit und bewegt sich im Bereich des Möglichen."

"Zwei Polizisten oder zwei Paar?", fragte Gibbs, der im Geiste schon ihr weiteres vorgehen zu planen schien.

„Zwei Paar. Ich hätte möglicherweise die Chance in die Bereiche zu kommen, wo die ‚normalen' Besucher kein Zugang haben. Daher wäre ein zweites paar Agenten sehr nützlich.", antwortete Sam sofort.

„Was wäre die beste Aufteilung? Die gängige Konstellation oder doch eher Frau/Frau oder Mann/Mann?", meldete sich nun Janet zu Wort, die die Blonde noch immer nicht aus den Augen ließ.

"Alle drei Kombinationen sind möglich, insbesondere da es auch öfter zu Leihen kommt. Manche Doms mögen es ihre Subs dabei zuzusehen wie sie anderen Doms oder auch anderen Subs dienen.", beantwortete Sam ruhig die Frage und rutschte ohne es zu merken in den richtigen Jargon.

"Dienen? Inwiefern dienen?", harkte Hammond nach.

"Nun, es kommt auf die Beziehung an. Normalerweise gibt es in einer D/S-Beziehung einen dominanten Partner und einen devoten Partner. Diese Rollenverteilung kann sich nur auf ihre sexuelle Beziehung auswirken oder auch auf ihren ganzen Tagesablauf. Letzteres ist einer der Gründe warum BDSM so oft in Verruf geraten ist. Es ist das was so oft als neues Sklaventum dargestellt wird, doch in Wirklichkeit ist es nur eine besondere Art des Machtverhältnisses. Die Partner sind gleichrangig, doch dies erlangen sie in dem der eine die Kontrolle abgibt und seinem Dom übergibt. Dadurch kann diesem seinem Sub befehlen die verschiedensten Dinge zu tun. Dies kann von kleinen Hilfen im Haushalt bis hin zu sexuellen Gefälligkeiten reichen. Sollten sowohl der Dom als auch der Sub keine Probleme damit haben, kann es auch vorkommen, dass dem Sub befohlen wird andere Doms oder Subs sexuell zu befriedigen."

Dieser kleinen Erklärung folgte einen Moment lang eine geschockte Stille.

„Ich denke, dies sollten wir eher unter uns ausmachen. Wir müssen miteinander sprechen, wer sich in welcher Rolle wohl fühlt. Vor allem auch mit wem.", setzte Sam abschließend noch hinzu.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass sie diese Entscheidung nicht sofort treffen können und dass sie etwas Zeit brauchen. Doch … die kann ich ihnen beim besten Willen nicht geben. Ich muss bis morgen Mittag wissen, wie sie sich entschieden haben.", sagte Hammond konsequent.

Wortlos sahen sich die Vier kurz an, bevor sie alle wieder ihren Blick ihrem Vorgesetzten zuwandten. Sie alle nickten, doch nur Tony sprach dass aus was ihnen allen wohl auf der Zunge lag.

"Das wird reichen. Ich bin sicher, dass wir schnell eine Lösung finden werden."

Nickend akzeptierte Hammond die Worte und entließ dann seine vier Untergebenen. Sie brauchten Zeit um zu entscheiden wie es weitergehen würde und da dies das einigste war, dass Hammond ihnen zugestehen konnte, würde er ihnen keine Minute davon stehlen. Besonders, weil es das einigste war, das er ihnen geben konnte.

Ende Kapitel 13


	15. Kapitel 14

**Wortanzahl:** 2190 Wörter

**Kapitel 14**

Schweigend saßen die vier Agenten an einem viereckigen Tisch und sahen sich, hin und wieder, in die Augen. Keiner traute sich zu erst zu sprechen und wartete, vergeblich, dass dies ein anderer tun würde. Schlussendlich ergriff jedoch wieder Tony das erste Wort.

"Okay... ich bin bisexuell und ganz ehrlich ich hätte mit keinen von euch dreien ein Problem eine Beziehung darzustellen."

Auf diesen Worten folgte kurz ein anzüglicher Blick auf die anderen drei, doch schnell wurde er wieder ernst. ER schaffte es heute einfach nicht richtig seine Maske aufrecht zu erhalten.

"Aber ganz ehrlich... wenn es um vertrauen geht, ist Sam natürlich meine Nummer 1."

„Wenn es nach diesem Punkt geht, würde ich sofort auf Janet setzen … aber darum geht es nicht ausschließlich. Wir müssen authentisch wirken.", warf Gibbs ein.

„Es waren fast immer homosexuelle Paare außer das letzte Opfer.", sagte Sam daraufhin leise und blickte dabei, wie so oft, auf ihre Hände.

„Das stimmt schon aber das Vertrauen spielt eine zentrale Rolle. Das ist am wichtigsten!", behaarte Tony weiterhin auf seine vorherige Aussage.

"Tony hat Recht", stimmte ihm Sam ruhig zu, während Janet gleichzeitig sagte: "Ich vertraue Sam."

Überrascht sah die Blonde ihre Kollegin an als sie realisierte was diese gesagt hatte, doch bevor sie etwas entgegnen konnte, sprach Gibbs.

"Auch wenn ich einige ihrer Aktionen nicht gut heiße, DiNozzo, ich weiß das sie ihr bestes geben wenn es um etwas ernstes geht."

„Das kann nicht wirklich euer ernst sein! Wir kennen uns doch kaum. Geschweige denn, dass wir etwas über den anderen wissen.", sagte Tony leicht empört auch wenn er sich ein Grinsen, aufgrund Gibbs Worte, nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Dann sollten wir das einfach ändern. Wir haben den ganzen Nachmittag Zeit uns besser kennen zu lernen. Dinge zu erzählen, die wir unter anderen Umständen nie oder nur teilweise erzählen würden.", sagte die kleine Brünette und ließ es so klingen, als wenn dies die logischste Schlussfolgerung wäre.

"Das ist ein Scherz, oder?"

"Nein, ist es nicht. Das ist eine gute Idee, Janet, auch wenn es mir ebenfalls nicht sehr zusagt", stimmte Gibbs seiner Ex-Partnerin zu und beantwortete so gleich Tonys Frage.

"Und wie wollen wir das anfangen? Meine Lieblingsfarbe ist blau und deine? So in etwa?"

Tonys Skepsis war deutlich herauszuhören, doch Janet ließ sich davon nicht unterkriegen und nickte deshalb einfach nur.

"Ja, warum nicht."

„Meine ist marineblau.", sagte Sam mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht.

Drei Köpfe drehten sich gleichzeitig zu der Blonden um und sahen sie mit einem Ausdruck von Belustigung, Überraschung und auch Anerkennung an. Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf Janets Gesicht, während Tony sie ungläubig anstarrte. Selbst Gibbs hatte ein sehr kleines Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Rot. Aber nicht so ein knalliges Rot! Nein, ein dunkles, in die Richtung von Weinrot.", sprang Janet drauf an und war froh, dass es gerade Sam war die darauf ansprang.

"Blau", kam dann seufzend Gibbs Antwort, der sich dem Gruppenzwang neigte.

Nur noch Tony war eine Antwort schuldig und musste sich am Ende drei musternden Augenpaaren stellen, bevor auch ihm ein kleines Seufzen entwich. Nach einem Augenrollen antworte er jedoch auch.

"Blau... kobaltblau um genau zu sein."

„Siehst du Tony, dass war doch gar nicht so schwer.", meinte Sam daraufhin mit einem kleinen Lächeln im Gesicht, ehe sie kurz wieder auf ihre Hände blickte um dann selbst eine Frage stellte.

„Der glücklichste Tag oder Moment im Leben …"

"Der Tag als meine Scheidung offiziell wurde", war Janets Antwort und ließ damit die erste Bombe des Tages los, wobei jedoch nur Gibbs den wahren Grund für diese Antwort wusste.

Sowohl Tony als auch Sam konnten sich denken, dass die Ehe der Brünetten wohl nicht sehr glücklich war, doch die Freude ihren Ex-Ehemann los zu sein war nicht der richtige Grund für die Antwort. Nein, Janet hatte diesen Tag, diesen Moment gewählt, weil es der Moment war als sie sich endlich die Wahrheit über sich und ihr Leben eingestand. Mit allen Freuden, mit allen Konsequenzen und mit allen Tränen, doch davon wussten sowohl Sam als auch Tony nichts und es würde noch einige Zeit dauern bevor sie dies erfahren würden. Doch nicht nur Janet ließ eine Bombe bei dieser nachdenklichen Frage los.

„Unsere Flitterwochen … oder Schatz?", fragte Tony mit einem breiten Grinsen in Gesicht die Blonde neben sich, die ihn nun einen leichten Schlag auf die Schulter gab.

Diese Offenbarung war für die beiden anderen Agenten mehr als nur überraschend. Beide starrten sie mit großen Augen an wobei Janets Mund leicht geöffnet war und Gibbs eigentlich nur eine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen hatte.

„Naja … wir beide kennen uns schon seit unserer Kindheit und unsere Elter wollten, dass wir heiraten. Und irgendwann haben wir ihnen halt nachgegeben … Doch als wir dann in der Kirche waren, bekam ich kalte Füße und stahl mich durch dem Hintereingang nach draußen. Und raten sie mal wenn ich da aus dem Fenster der Toilette klettern sah … Sam in einem Traum aus Weiß versuchte fluchend und barfuss genau das selbe zu tun, was ich im Sinn hatte … tja und da dachten wir uns … Wir blasen die Hochzeit ab und fahren zusammen in die ‚Flitterwochen'.", erklärte Tony.

"Flitterwochen...?", brauchte Janet dann jedoch endlich heraus.

"Yup, nach Paris. Glaubt mir... das Moulin Rouge ist im Original noch viel besser... außerdem hat Paris auch noch sehr viele andere schöne Bars."

Lasziv grinsend betonte Tony den letzten Teil seines Satzes, genau wissend wie die anderen beiden dies deuten würden. Sam wusste genau worauf Tony abzielte. Er liebte es andere zu schocken, sie abzuschrecken. Er war da ähnlich wie sie, nur auf eine andere Art, und es war einer der Gründe warum sie so sehr aneinander gebunden waren.

Sie waren einander so ähnlich. Wie zwei Puzzleteile. Wissend was der andere dachte. Wissend was der andere wollte... und so ging sie auch gerne auf seine Anspielungen ein, auf die Möglichkeit endlich mal wieder so zu sein wie vor all diesen Jahren als sie noch glücklich war... als sie beide noch glücklich waren. Als sie beide sich noch nicht in diesem Netz aus Gefühlen und Schmerzen und Angst und... Hass verfangen hatten. Nein, in diesem Moment erinnerte sie sich mit einem Lachen an ihre Flitterwochen und schockte so ihre neuen Kollegen, die Sam noch nie lachend erlebt hatten. Nur Tony kannte dieses Bild. Blaue Augen, die funkelten. Rosa Lippen, die weiße Zähne enthüllten und rosig glänzten, während Sams Mund ein helles Lachen ausstieß.

Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln blickte er Sam an, nicht darauf achtend wie Gibbs Blick von Sam zu Tony wechselte oder wie Janets Blick regelrecht gefesselt war von Sams Anblick. Stattdessen freute er sich nur darauf, dass seine Freundin auf seine Spielerei einging und mit einem Grinsen fragte.

"Nun... ich muss sagen Paris hatte auch die besten... Schlangenbändiger, die wir beide jemals gesehen haben, oder, Liebling? Obwohl die Tanzkünste auch nicht zu verachten sind, oder?"

Zwinkernd grinste sie ihn an, während sie sich an eine bestimmte Dame und ihre Schlange erinnerte, die später auch ihre Tanzkunst ohne Schlange gezeigt hatte. Nun... nicht direkt. Eine etwas andere Schlange hatte sich trotzdem gezeigt als sie sich auf Tonys Schoß gerekelt hatte und dieser Sams Hochzeitsgeschenk genossen hatte.

Dann, nachdem sie sich alle einige Sekunden lang in ihren Gedanken und Vorstellungen verloren hatten, schauten die drei Gibbs erwartungsvoll an. Doch Janet wusste schon mit Sicherheit welches seinglücklichstes Erlebnis war. Und diese Ahnung sollte Gibbs nun auch gleich bestätigen.

„Die Geburt meiner kleinen Tochter Kelly.", antwortete Gibbs sanft auf die fragenden Blicke hin.

Und jeder der anderen Agenten konnten ihn auf Anhieb verstehen. Sie alle hatten seine kleine Tochter gesehen. Sie war einfach nur bezaubernd … wie eine kleine Elfe. Aufgedreht und mit so viel Energie in sich wie ein Kind es in ihrem Alter nur haben konnte. Sie legte eine kindliche Eleganz an den Tag, die jeden in ihrer Umgebung verzauberte.

Räuspernd sprach Gibbs dann weiter und stellte die nächste Frage.

"Hobbys?"

„Ich koche leidenschaftlich gern und auch gar nicht mal so schlecht … würde ich jetzt mal behaupten … und Yoga. Zur Entspannung und zum fit halten. Naja inneres Gleichgewicht und so was eben.", sagte Janet und zuckte dann leicht mit den Schultern.

„Kelly ist ein Vollzeithobby. Eigentlich bräuchte ich nebenher kein anderes aber ich baue ein Boot in meinem Keller … schon seit ein paar Jahren und so lange wird es wohl auch noch dauern bis es fertig ist.", beantwortete Gibbs seine eigene Frage.

"Lesen. Und mein Motorrad", sagte Sam leise und auch Tony antwortete im Gegensatz zu der vorigen Frage sehr viel ruhiger: "Filme. Insbesondere die Klassiker."

Mehr war dazu auch kaum noch zu sagen, weswegen Janet auch nur nickte, bevor sie schon die nächste Frage äußerte.

"Gut... dann mal eine etwas intimere Frage. Irgendwann müssen wir es ja ansprechen... Gab es Experimente mit dem gleichen Geschlecht? Bei mir... ja."

„Ja sicher.", antwortete Tony breit grinsend.

Sam nickte nur knapp und schaute dann wieder auf ihre Hände wenn auch gleich sie Janet einen kurzen aber sehr intensiven Blick zugeworfen hatte.

Dieses Mal war es Gibbs, dessen Antwort alle oder besser gesagt Sam und Tony leicht überraschte, denn auch er nickte kurz bevor er auch gleich die nächste Frage aussprach.

"Dominant oder eher passiv im Bett?"

"Nun... bei Ihnen muss mal wohl nicht lange raten", kam der zynische Kommentar von Tony, bevor er mit einem kleinen Seufzen sagte: "Bei Frauen dominant und bei Männern... eher passiv."

Danach wandte er seinem Blick Sam und Janet zu, die beide immer noch schwiegen und überall hinsahen nur nicht auf einen der anderen. So schritten sie auch nicht ein als Tony weiter sprach.

"Doch manchmal kommt es auch auf den Partner an... oder man entdeckt es erst später im Leben. Manchmal muss man erst eine richtige Szene erleben... oder ... und das ist am wichtigsten... muss man genug Vertrauen zu dem Partner haben um eine dieser Positionen einzunehmen. Richtig, Sam?"

Still nickte diese und blickte weiter auf die Wand hinter Tony. Janet blickte jedoch hoch und erwiderte endlich den Blickkontakt wieder.

"Ja, das stimmt", sagte sie mit einem kleinen dankbaren Lächeln, bevor sie auf einmal ein verschmitztes Glitzern in ihre Augen auftrat.

"Shorts oder Slips?"

"Hmm... heißt das, dass ich auch fragen kann was für eine Unterwäsche Sie tragen?", kam auch gleich die erwartete Kontra-Antwort von Tony.

"Sicher, dazu sind wir doch hier.", erwiderte Janet breit grinsend.

"Darf ich sie dann auch sehen?"

Langsam wanderte Tonys Blick von Janets Beinen ihren Körper hoch, bevor er schlussendlich zuzwinkerte und ein simples "Kommando oder enge Boxershorts" sagte.

„Hätte ich mir denken können. Slip oder ein Hauch von Nichts.", meinte die Brünette und blickte die anderen Beiden auffordernd an.

Dieser wollte anscheinend jedoch diese Frage ignorieren, den anstatt zu antworten, stellte Gibbs die nächste Frage.

"Grund warum ihr Polizisten wurdet?"

So einfach ließ Tony dies jedoch nicht zu. Die Frage genauso wie Gibbs vorher ignorierend, wandte er sich an mit "Tsktsk" an die beiden.

"Will hier entweder jemand der Wahrheit aus dem Weg gehen? Verbergt ihr gar ... Geheimnisse?"

Grinsend senkte er bei Beiden den Blick so tief wie es ihm möglich war um anzudeuten welche Art von Geheimnisse er meinte doch dies war eigentlich schon klar gewesen durch seinen Tonfall und Gesichtsausdruck. Sam wusste dass ihr Versuch der Frage zu entgehen sinnlos war, aber sie wollte es zumindest probieren als Gibbs es auch tat. Es war nicht so als wäre ihr diese Frage peinlich, doch sie erschien ihr so... unsinnig. Doch wenn Tony und bedingt eine Antwort haben wollte, sollte er sie auch bekommen. Selbst wenn er sie schon kannte.

"Männerboxershorts. Wie du weißt.", war darum ihr kurz gefasster Kommentar und blickte danach weiter auf ihre Fingernägel.

„Ja ich schon aber die anderen doch nicht.", meinte Tony noch immer grinsend und blickte dann wieder zu Gibbs hinüber.

Der starrte unbeeindruckt zurück. Augenblicke vergingen, Sekunden verstrichen und immer noch starrten sich die beiden an. Langsam wich das Lächeln von Tonys Lippen, während seine Augen immer noch diese von Gibbs fixierten. Er wusste gar nicht mehr wie lange er schon diese durchdringenden blauen Augen betrachtete, denn irgendwie hatte die Zeit gerade ihre Bedeutung verloren. Stattdessen verlor er sich in diesem Starrduell und somit versteckten Machtkampf. Was sah wohl Gibbs in seinen Augen? Auch so viel wie er in diesen durchdringenden blauen? Sah er auch Stärke, Ruhe, Liebe und eine versteckte... Sanftheit? Tony bezweifelte es. Er kannte sich. Zu viele Sünden, zu viele Dinge zu Bereuen lasteten auf seiner Seele um solche Empfindungen in seinen Augen zu zeigen, doch er hoffte dass er wenigstens keins seiner Geheimnisse durch diesen simplen Blick enthüllte.

„Seit ihr nun fertig? Oder wie lange soll das noch so gehen?", holte Janet die beiden wieder in die Realität zurück und warf einen kurzen Blick ihrem Ex-Partner zu.

Der blickte jedoch immer noch nicht weg. Immer noch war sein Blick auf Tony fixiert, doch langsam breitetet sich so etwas wie ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus als er ruhig sagte.

"Boxershorts."

Sein Gegenüber wusste es vielleicht in diesem Moment nicht oder eher ahnte Tony es nur, aber gerade hatte er etwas errungen was nur wenigen zu teil wurde. Er hatte sich ein Stückchen von Gibbs Respekt verdient.

Ende Kapitel 14


	16. Kapitel 15

**Wortanzahl:** 1078 Wörter

**Kapitel 15**

Nur Janet schien wirklich die Bedeutung dieser Szene klar zu werden, doch sie sagte nichts dazu. Stattdessen griff sie Gibbs vorherige Frage auf.

"Auch wenn es ein Klischee ist... ich stamme aus einer Familie von Gesetzeshütern. Nun... eigentlich wollte ich erst Ärztin werden, doch irgendwann wurde mir mehr klar, dass ich Menschen auch helfen konnte ohne meine Familie noch mehr zu enttäuschen."

„Noch mehr zu enttäuschen?", fragte Sam leise und blickte fragend zu der Brünetten hinüber.

„Das erzähl ich vielleicht später.", meinte Janet daraufhin nur und schenkte, trotz allem, ihr ein kleines, ehrliches Lächeln.

„Wirklich?"

Dieses kleine Wort überraschte die Brünette mehr als alles was im Laufe ihres Gesprächs enthüllt wurde oder noch enthüllt werden wurde. Dieses aufrichtige Interesse und doch war so viel Zweifel und Unsicherheit aus ihrer Stimme zu hören. Mit einem sanften Nicken bestätigte Janet so ihre Frage und ließ sie dabei jedoch nicht aus den Augen. Jede kleine Reaktion verinnerlichte sie.

Ebenso wie das Starrduell zwischen Tony und Gibbs wurde auch dieses nach wenigen Augenblicken unterbrochen. Diesmal jedoch von Tony, der sich leise räusperte. Hastig senkte Sam wieder ihren Blick, ehe sie mit leiser Stimme auf die gestellte Frage antwortete.

„Mein Vater ist bei der Air Force. Ebenso wie Tonys. Und eigentlich sollte ich es ebenso. Doch … ich hatte andere Pläne. Ich wollte nicht in sinnlose Kriege ziehen wenn es doch hier genauso viel, wenn nicht sogar mehr, zu tun und zu verteidigen gab wie auf der anderen Seite des Meeres."

Kurz und knapp wie so einige andere vorherige Antworten war auch diese von Sam. Überraschenderweise schien aber auch Tony nichts weiter hinzufügen zu vollen, weswegen Gibbs als letzter antwortete.

"Es war nach meiner Militärlaufbahn das was mir am meisten zusagte."

Die nächste Frage kam auch nur wenige Sekunden danach, denn aus irgendeinem Grund wollte keiner der Vier länger als nötig bei dieser Frage und den hervorgerufenen Erinnerungen verweilen, aber auch die nächste war nicht die beste Idee wie Tony feststellte kaum als das letzte Wort seine Lippen verlassen hatte.

"Pläne für die Zukunft, sobald wir diese Bastarde Dingfestgemacht haben?"

Von Sam kam die erste und vor allem nichts sagende Antwort. Ein Kopfschütteln. Sie blickte niemand bestimmtes an und schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf. Mehr wollte oder konnte sie ihnen ganz einfach nicht geben. Wie und ob es überhaupt eine Zukunft für sie geben würde, war fraglich. Und dann noch eine glücklich … Nein, soweit vermochte Sam nicht zu denken.

„Sam.", kam es leise von Tony und daraufhin sprach die Blonde langsam als wenn sie ihre Worte mit bedacht wählen würde.

„Mein Vater denkt noch immer, dass Tony und ich irgendwann mal heiraten werden. Ganz viele Kinder bekommen und in ein schönes Haus am Stadtrand ziehen werden. Mit einem weißen Lattenzaun und mindestens einem Hund … Doch wir passen als Paar überhaupt nicht zusammen. Erstens weil ich nie wieder etwas mit einem Mann anfangen würde … und zweitens …"

"Und zweitens", setzte nun Tony fort, "... sind wir viel zu sehr an bestimmten anderen Personen und Dingen interessiert um mehr als nur das was wir haben in unserer Beziehung zu sehen."

„Nie wieder etwas mit einem Mann anfangen? Nanu … was ist denn schief gelaufen?", konnte Janet sich nicht verkneifen und ignorierte die Tatsache, dass sie auf Tonys Frage antworten musste.

Doch dies schien die falsche Frage gewesen zu sein, denn sowohl Tony als auch Sam machten dicht. Janet kam es fast so vor als könnte sie sehen wie jegliches Gefühl von den Gesichtern der beiden wich und pure Gleichmütigkeit deren Züge übermannte. Aber selbst dies konnte Janet nur für wenige Sekunden sehen da auf einmal ein leicht versautes Grinsen wieder Tonys Gesicht überzog.

"Natürlich... warum auch, wenn ich da bin?"

Grinsend zwinkerte er Janet zu bevor er Sams Hand ergriff und ihr einen leichten Kuss aufdrückte. Sam schenkte ihm daraufhin ein feines, kaum sichtbares, Lächeln und dann wandte sie ihren Blick wieder Janet zu. Ihr Blick war fragend und Janet wusste, dass sie nun wieder bei der eigentlichen Frage angelangt waren. Auch wenn sie zu gern gewusste hätte, was genau vorgefallen war. Und warum sie etwas mit Tony hatte wenn sie doch augenscheinlich nichts mehr mit Männern auf dieser Ebene zu tun haben wollte? Und ob sie im allgemeinem mit niemanden mehr eine Beziehung einging oder nur noch mit Frauen? Bevor sie jedoch weiter überlegen konnte, riss sie Jethros Stimme aus ihren Gedanken.

"Es schaffen, dass Kelly sich in nächster Zeit nicht umbringt oder das Haus in die Luft sprengt, während ich versuche ihr Gebettel nach einem Hund und/oder einem Pferd zu überhören."

"Ein... Pferd? Nicht eher etwas kleineres... wie etwa ein Pony?", erklang Tonys leicht verblüffte Stimme, während Janet ihrem Ex-Partner ein Lächeln schenkte.

Sie wusste schließlich genau wie pferdeverrückt Kelly zurzeit war. Doch dann merkte sie die leichte Röte die Sams Gesicht überzog. Sie hatte kaum die Stirn gerunzelt um über den Grund dafür nachzudenken, als Tony mit einem kleinen Lachen weiter sprach.

"Hey Sammy, vielleicht solltest du dich mal mit der Kleinen treffen. Ich erinnere mich da an bestimmte Dinge, die Kelly bestimmt gern hören möchte und du möchtest doch bestimmt gerne mal wieder über deinen kleinen Apollo reden, oder?"

„Apollo?", fragten Gibbs und Janet im selben Moment die errötende Blonde.

Die Röte vertiefte sich doch nach einem kurzem Räuspern schien sie sich wieder zu fangen und sagte mit möglichst ruhiger Stimme.

"Mein... Pony. Es war wirklich sehr schnell und clever und Tony ist nur neidisch, weil Apollo immer schneller als seine Daphne war was er nie überwunden hatte und mehr sage ich dazu nicht."

„Daphne?", fragte Janet mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht und wandte sich dann wieder Gibbs zu. „Na da hast du nun zwei Fachleute die du fragen kannst, falls du ihr diesen Wunsch doch noch erfüllen willst."

"Ich glaube Kelly wird dieses Angebot sehr, sehr gerne annehmen", lachte Gibbs auf und genoss das darauf folgende Schweigen, das sich zwischen den Vieren ausbreitete.

Nach all diesen rasch, aufeinander folgenden Enthüllungen und Eingeständnissen konnten die Agenten nicht anders als sich immer noch mit einem leicht verblüfften Lächeln anzusehen. Es war nur ein Schritt, aber es war ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung und somit auch ein weiterer Schritt in Richtung der Mörder und... einer Freundschaft zwischen ihnen. Gefangen in diesem Wissen sprach niemand von ihnen ein Wort. Alle waren in ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken und wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen erhoben sie sich benahe gleichzeitig. Es wurde Zeit für Schritt Nummer Zwei.

Ende Kapitel 15


	17. Kapitel 16

**Wortanzahl:** 1047 Wörter

**Kapitel 16**

"Oh Gott, das ist doch ein Scherz, oder?"

Fassungslos blickte Janet auf sich herunter bevor ihr Blick zu ihren Kollegen wanderte. Sie alle trugen ihre Undercover-Outfits und diese waren nun... Gewöhnungsbedürftig.

„Nein, ist es nicht.", antwortete Sam ihr leise und zog die Bänder der Korsage sanft fester.

Mit ausdrucksloser Miene trat sie dann hinter Janet hervor und betrachtete ihre beiden männlichen Kollegen ihres Quartetts. Beide trugen die simpelsten Outfits, denn keiner von ihnen war ein Mann für extravaganten Protz. Gibbs trug eine eng anliegende schwarze Jeans und ein gleichfarbendes Hemd, deren Ärmel leicht hochgekrempelt waren um seine muskulöse Unterarme zu enthüllen. Seine schwarzen Lackschuhe glänzten genauso wie die von Tony. Auch er trug eine schwarze Hose, doch diese bestand aus Leder. Dafür verhüllte jedoch nichts seinen Oberkörper, sodass jeder die sonst meist versteckten Muskeln und sonnengebräunte Haut sah. Nur ein schlichtes, schwarzes Halsband schmückte seinen Oberkörper bzw. seinen Hals. Seine Haare standen verwuschelt zu allen Seiten ab im Gegensatz zu Gibbs ordentlich frisierten. Trotz oder gerade wegen dieser kleinen Unterschiede war erkennbar das sie zueinander gehörten. Sie schienen eine Einheit zu sein... und dies wurde noch deutlicher als Gibbs eine Leine an Tonys Halsband befestigte und sich zu den beiden Frauen umwandte.

Janet hatte ihre Haare zu einem einfachen Zopf zusammengebunden. Ihr Outfit war komplett in schwarz. Sie trug schwarze, hochhackige Stilettos. Ihre Beine wurden von halbdurchsichtigen Strümpfen verdeckt. Darauf folgte ein kurzer, knapper Lederrock. Eine eng anliegende Lederkorsage. Ihre Arme waren bis knapp unter den Ellenbogen in schwarzen Stoff gehüllt. Das einzige Make-up das sie trug, war ein knallroter Lippenstift.

Unweigerlich glitt der Blick hinüber zu Sam, die noch immer ihre Hand auf Janets Rücken hatte. Ihre Beine wurden durch blaue Lederstiefel verhüllt, die bis über die Knie reichten. Sie trug einen ebenfalls blauen Lederbody, der hinten tief eingeschnitten war. Die Ärmel ihres Body gingen bis zu ihren Handgelenken. Er war tief ausgeschnitten mit Bändern auf der Vorderseite.

Auch wenn man es vielleicht nicht glauben konnte oder wollte... dies war die Arbeitskleidung für die nächsten Stunden. Unzählige Männer und Frauen würden sie genauso anstarren wie es jetzt McGee und der Rest des Sonderkommandos taten. Sie alle waren im Raum zu versammeln um die letzten Griffe vor dem Beginn des Einsatzes zu besprechen.

„McGee! Bleiben sie auf Augenhöhe.", kam es plötzlich warnend von Sam.

Er lief knallrot an und senkte verlegen den Blick. Aber was sollte man auch bei diesen Outfits anderes passieren? Denn nicht nur McGee sondern sämtliche anderen Anwesenden taten es auch.

Überraschenderweise wanderten bei so einigen die Augen immer wieder von den Frauen zu den Männern anstatt nur das eine Geschlecht zu fixieren.

„Alle mal her hören. Wir werden jetzt zu dem Club fahren und sie werden in einem respektablen Abstand folgen. DiNozzo, Fraiser, Carter und ich sind vernetzt aber nicht vollkommen."

„Es war kein platz mehr in unseren Klamotten für mehr Technik.", meinte Tony breit grinsend.

Keiner ging jedoch darauf ein und Tony konnte nicht anders als einen leichten Schmollmund zu ziehen. Gibbs sprach unbeirrt weiter anstatt auf den jungen Mann, den er an einer Leine führte, zu achten.

"Wir haben leider wirklich nur die Minimalausstattung bei uns,. da alles andere zu auffällig wäre."

Ein letztes Mal sah er sich um Raum um, doch ein jeder schien zu wissen was er zu tun hatte, darum atmete er ein letztes Mal tief durch bevor er sich umwandte und zur Tür ging. Ohne es richtig zu merken, zerrte er dabei Tony hinterher, der ebenfalls ohne zu merken in den typischen Gang eines Subs verfiel. Genau zwei Schritte ging er Gibbs hinterher und sein Blick war nach unten gesenkt, ganz darauf vertrauend das sein Dom ihn führen würde.

Sam rückte ein letztes Mal ihren Ausschnitt zurecht, ehe sie Janet bei der Hand nahm und sie mit sich nach draußen zog. Sie schenkte der leicht nervösen Brünette ein beruhigendes Lächeln.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

„Könnten wir nicht, wie jeder andere auch, in eine ganz normale Bar gehen und Spaß haben?", fragte Janet mit einem kleinen Grinsen im Gesicht.

"Das wäre doch nicht mal der halbe Spaß."

Zwinkernd beantwortete die Blondine, die halb ernst gemeinte Frage ihrer Freundin. Zumindest würde dies jeder denken, der sie nicht kannte. Doch Janet glaubte, dass sie ihre neue Kollegin inzwischen doch gut genug kannte um andere Gefühle aus ihrem Gesicht zu lesen. Oder vielleicht war es auch einfach nur Einbildung oder Wunschdenken.

„Und glauben sie mir. Sie sind nicht die einzige die nervös ist.", versuchte Sam sie weiter zu beruhigen und öffnete ihr dabei die Tür.

Vorher hatte sie kurz dem Türsteher zugenickt, der ihre Daten überprüft hatte, bevor er sie rein gewunken hatte. Janet wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, doch als sie den Club erblickte, verstummte sie. Schummriges Licht beleuchtete den großen, verwinkelten Raum. Die Wände bestanden zum Großteil aus Metall. Auf kleinen Podesten standen Käfige, die bis zur Decke reichten. Auf der rechten Seite befand sich die Bar, die sich fast über die gesamte Wand erstreckte. Nur am hinteren Ende war ein Stück frei gelassen worden, wo sich eine gusseiserne Wendeltreppe befand, die sowohl nach oben als auch nach unten führte. Janets Blick glitt weiter über die unzähligen, kleinen, runden Metalltische, die überall im Raum verteilt waren. Andere wiederum waren in kleinen Nischen platziert worden. Auf jedem Tisch stand eine schlanke, schwarze Kerze. Gegenüber der Bar befand sich die breite, einladende Bühne.

Jeweils links und rechts befanden sich zwei weitere, runde Bühnen auf denen 3 Stangen zu sehen waren. Es gab so viel zu sehen, dass Janet nicht alles mit einmal aufnehmen konnte. Vor allem weil der Raum fast über platzte mit Menschen. Männer und Frauen in verschiedenen Stadien des angezogenseins bevölkerten den Club und erfüllten ihn mit Geräuschen und Gerüchen. Hilfesuchend blickte sie sich zu ihrer Kollegin um. Diese stand dicht hinter ihr und legte zögernd ihre Hände auf Janets Hüfte und beugte sich zu ihr.

„Keine Sorge. Ich bin da.", hauchte Sam ihr sanft ins Ohr.

Ohne das Sam oder Janet darauf achteten, traten ihre beiden Kollegen an sie vorbei und leise hörten sie durch ihre Ohrstöpsel, dass bisher alles normal erschien.

„Bereit?", fragte Sam daraufhin leise und nickte Richtung Treppe.

Janet atmete einmal tief durch. Sie stellte sich gerader hin und drückte die Schultern durch. Sich zu Sam umdrehend erwiderte sie deren ermunterndes Lächeln.

„Ja."

Ende Kapitel 16


	18. Kapitel 17

**Wortanzahl:** 984 Wörter

**Kapitel 17**

Sie wusste nicht wo sie zuerst hinsehen sollte. Es gab so viel zu sehen und so viel was Janet nicht sehen wollte. Ihre Partner schienen alles ganz ruhig aufzunehmen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, doch sie selbst merkte wie ihre Wangen rot wurden und wie ihr Blick immer wieder von einem Fleck zum nächsten wanderte. Ja, sie hatte sich ab und an etwas mehr Pep in ihrem Sexleben gewünscht, aber das was sie hier sah war... erschreckend? Oder eher verstörend? Oder doch... erregend?

Sie konnte diese Gefühle, die durch ihren Körper rauschten, nicht bestimmen. Selbst dann nicht als ihr Blick auf einmal auf das Geschehen der Bühne traf und alles in ihr, was vorher nur gebrodelt hatte, zu explodieren schien.

Wie eine Ertrinkende griff sie nach etwas an dem sie sich festhalten konnte und dieses etwas war ein weicher Körper, der ebenfalls in Leder eingehüllt war. So wie jeder andere auch. Doch dieser Person vertraute sie mehr als sie sich eingestehen wollte. Ihre Hand umschloss Sams Oberarm. Janet trat dichter zu der Blonden heran und versuchte ihre Gefühle zu verarbeiten.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Eine sanft Stimme hauchte ihr diese Worte zu und ehe es Janet selbst klar wurde, drängte sie sich noch dichter an ihre Begleiterin. Sie hatte gewusst, was sie erwarten würde, doch dies alles zu sehen, war anders. Realer. In gewissen Sinne bedrohlicher und sie wusste ganz einfach nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Selbst auf diese einfache Frage wusste Janet keine Antwort. Wie konnte etwas so absurdes in Ordnung sein?

„Ich bin hier … bei dir. Ich werde auf dich aufpassen. Dich beschützen. Dir wird niemand etwas antun, was du nicht willst. Ich bin hier.", beruhigte Sam sie leise und legte dabei ihre Arme um den kleineren Körper vor sich.

"Und wenn... wir sind auch noch da", meldete sich dann auch Tony leise, der immer noch hinter Gibbs her ging und seinen Blick gesenkt hielt.

Die Leine zwischen ihm und seinem 'Dom' war locker, doch Tony wusste wie man sich als guter Sub verhalten musste. Ebenso wie Sam wusste wie ein Dom sein musste. Dadurch war ihr auch klar, dass ihr Verhalten keinem weiter auffallen würde außer einigen fragenden Blicken von Leuten, die sich wohl fragten, ob Janet noch neu in der Szene war.

„Ok?", hauchte Sam ihr leise ins Ohr und zog sie sanft, doch bestimmt, dichter zu sich heran.

Langsam strich sie der Brünetten über den Rücken und genoss diesen sanften, kleinen Körper, der sich an sie schmiegte. Sie war die Ruhe selbst und gab Janet somit das, was sie momentan brauchte. Federleicht strich mit ihrer linken Hand Janets Hals entlang und wartete darauf, dass die andere Frau etwas sagen würde. Doch diese war wieder gefesselt vom Geschehen auf der Bühne. Inzwischen hatten die Akteure gewechselt und statt zwei Männern waren es zwei Frauen und ein Mann. Die kleinere Frau trug eine Maske, die fast ihr komplettes Gesicht verdeckte. Nur ihre knallroten Lippen und ihre Augen waren zu sehen.

Bevor Janet jedoch richtig sehen konnte was passieren würde, trat schon ein anderes Pärchen in ihr Blickfeld und lenkte sie von der Bühne ab. Es war fast unmöglich alles zu sehen und zu registrieren, aber vielleicht dachte Janet dies auch nur, weil sie sich einfach nur ...seltsam fühlte. Einerseits war diese ganze Atmosphäre erschreckend, aber andererseits auch faszinierend. Doch am Ende war nur wichtig, dass sie wegen ihrem Job hier war. Dies war das einzig wichtige und mit diesem Gedanken wandte sie sich wieder zu ihrer blonden Begleitung zu.

„Bist du bereit?", haute diese ihr sogleich ins Ohr und umfasste dabei ihre Hand.

Innerlich zwang sich Janet wieder zur Ruhe und blickte dann zu Sam auf. Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, ehe sie sich leicht auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und ihr so die entscheidenden Worte ins Ohr hauchen konnte.

„Ja. Führe mich!"

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Währenddessen war sich Tony nicht mehr so sicher, ob ihre Idee so gut war. Nicht, weil ihm dieser Club Sorgen machte (also zumindest nicht mehr als normal...), aber es war eher sein Partner, der ihm ein ungutes Gefühl gab. Gibbs schien die Natur dieses speziellen Clubs anzunehmen wie eine Ente im Wasser und dies zusammen in Kombination mit seiner nicht abstreitbaren Begabung für ihren Job verursachte in Tonys Magengrube ein sehr ungutes Grummeln.

Sie beide spielten ihre Rolle bald schon zu gut, denn sie fügten sich nahtlos in diese Szene ein. Keiner von ihnen hatte ein Problem damit sich dem anderen unterzuordnen beziehungsweise den anderen zu führen. Es war überraschend und sollte beruhigend sein, doch eigentlich war es nur besorgniserregend. Wieso? Weil dies zeigte, dass Tony (und somit auch Sam) ihre neuen Partner beide falsch eingeschätzt hatten. Etwas, dass sie beide in Gefahr bringen konnte, aber vor allem Sam...

Doch vielleicht war dies auch der richtige Weg für Sam. Vielleicht war es einfach Zeit, dass Tony sich nicht mehr vor sie stellte. Das sie den Weg auf ihre eigenen Füße zurück fand. Vielleicht war diese Frau genau das, was Sam die ganze Zeit gesucht hatte. Vielleicht war sie genau das, was Sam brauchte und ihr helfen würde endlich vergessen zu können und wieder das Leben in einem anderen, besseren, Licht zu sehen. Vielleicht war es Zeit für Tony einfach nur wieder Tony, bester Freund und beinahe Bruder zu sein, anstatt Tony, der Bodyguard und Geliebter.

Denn so wie es gerade aussah, brauchte sie beide eine Veränderung. Sie traten schon viel zu lange auf einer Stelle und schadeten sich nun mehr als das sie sich wirklich halfen. Sie klammerten sich beide an ihrer Vergangenheit fest. Etwas, dass vor allem Sam mehr Schlechtes als Gutes tat und auch, wenn er ihre Angst verstand... wollte er auch sein Leben weiterleben und egal, wie sehr ihm der Grund dafür widerstrebte, konnte er ihn doch nicht leugnen... und folgte wie so oft in den letzten Tagen der Führung dieser beiden strahlenden blauen Augen.

Ende Kapitel 17


	19. Kapitel 18

**A/N:** Ein kleines Übergangskapitel. Keine Sorge, dass nächste wird wieder plotlastiger!

**Wortanzahl:** 1297 Wörter

**Kapitel 18**

Stunden hatten sie im Club verbracht. Sich an die Bar gestellt, wo sich Gibbs und Sam mit den Barkeepern unterhalten hatten, während Tony und Janet von ihrer Position aus die anderen Clubbesucher beobachten hatten. Erst nachdem sie mit Drinks versorgt gewesen waren, hatten sie angefangen sich im Club umzusehen.

Sowohl Sam als auch Tony hatten eindeutig gesehen, dass ihre beiden neuen Partner die 'besonderen' Räumlichkeiten sehen wollten, doch dafür war es zu früh. Zum Glück hatten sie dies jedoch schon früher geklärt, sodass Janet und Gibbs Tische an der Seite der Tanzfläche gesucht hatten um die anderen Besucher besser zu beobachten.

So vergangen einige Stunden in denen die beiden erfahrenen D/S-Player ihren neuen Partnern subtile Hinweise gaben, falls diese aus ihren gewählten Rollen als Dom bzw. Sub fielen. Obwohl diese Rollen jedoch für Gibbs und Janet neu gewesen waren, hatten sie sich zum Glück schnell daran gewö am Ende mussten sie unverrichteter Dinge wieder gehen. Stunde um Stunde waren sie im Club geblieben und versucht etwas Auffälliges bei den Gästen zu entdecken, doch es hatte ihnen gar nichts gebracht. Den Detektivs war nichts Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen und nach einer gewissen Zeit hatte sich Unmut zwischen den Vieren breitgemacht.

Sam war mit jeder weiteren Stunde nervöser geworden. Sie hatte wusste, dass das, wovor sie Angst hatte, nicht passieren konnte, doch dieser Club rief einfach zu viele Erinnerungen hervor. Etwas, was sie schon bei der Planung des Einsatzes befürchtet hatte.

Tony hatte dies gesehen, doch konnte er in seiner Rolle nichts tun. Als Sub musste er am Fuße seines Herren bleiben bis ein anderer Befehl kam. Aber dies war nicht der Hauptgrund für sein Schweigen. Nein, selbst mit seiner Rolle als Sub, der im Subspace versunken war, hätte er Möglichkeiten gegeben sich um sie zu kümmern, solange seine Rolle nicht Wirklichkeit wurde. Aber sein eigener Verstand hatte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht, in dem er zugelassen hatte, dass seine eigenen Erinnerungen sich immer wieder nach vorne kämpfen um beachtet zu werden. So konnte er am gestrigen Abend einfach nur ruhig zu sehen wie die Blondine immer wieder gedankenverloren über ihr linkes Handgelenk rieb und ihren Blick von einem Gast zum nächsten schweifen ließ.

Janet erging es ähnlich. Doch in ihr hatte sich eher eine gewisse Ungeduld breitgemacht. Es musste doch irgendwas passieren, war ihr Gedanke. Doch es geschah nichts.

Gibbs... Nun Gibbs war eine andere Kategorie. Geduld war nie seine Stärke gewesen, doch er konnte es gut verstecken. Stattdessen wurde seine Konzentration jedoch immer wieder durch seine zwei neuen Kollegen abgestoßen. Sie waren immer noch ein Rätsel für ihn, doch langsam zeigten sich Risse in deren Mauern und Schuld daran schien der Club zu sein. Doch weder gestern noch heute war ihm klar warum der Club diese Reaktion hervorgerufen so waren sie wieder bei dem, was sie schon die letzen Stunden beschäftigt hatte. Der Club.

Die Vier saßen wieder in ihrem kleinen Besprechungsraum und gingen noch mal jedes noch so kleine Detail oder Ereignis des gestrigen Abends durch. Nach einigen weiteren Minuten in denen sie eigentlich nur auf dem gleichen Punkt stagnierten, einigten sie sich darauf, am nächsten Abend noch einmal in den Club zu gehen. Vielleicht hätte sie dann mehr Glück und bis dahin... würden sie versuchen sich weiter besser kennen zu lernen um wirklich eine richtige D/S-Beziehung darstellen zu können.

Aber heute Nachmittag hatten sowohl Sam als auch Tony genug. Der letzte Abend hatte sie beide zu sehr geschlaucht und in Kombination mit den letzten Wochen war es zu viel. Aus diesem Grund verschwanden sie nach der Sitzung auch mit einem kurzen Abschiedsgruß und gingen in den Feierabend, den die beide, wie so oft, gemeinsam verbringen würden.

„Sam! Warten Sie!"Die Angesprochen blieb erstaunt stehen und drehte sich zu der kleineren Brünetten um, die mit zügigen Schritten auf sie zukam. Emotionslos blickte sie diese an und wartete bis sie bei ihr angekommen war. Auch Tony war neben ihr stehen geblieben. Er sah die Brünette jedoch neugierig an und war auf das gespannt, was nun kommen würde. Lächelnd blieb die andere Frau vor den beiden Freunden stehen und schenkte ihrem Partner dann ein entschuldigender Blick.

"Tony, dich stört es doch bestimmt nicht, wenn ich kurz Sam entführe, oder?", fragte sie ihn, bevor sie sich an Sam wandte. "Ich würde gern mit dir reden, wenn es okay ist... Unter vier Augen um genau zu sein."

Bittend sah sie ihre Kollegin an, die regungslos (was wohl für keinen eine Überraschung war...) zugehört hatte. Einen kurzen Augenblick lang herrschte Stille zwischen den dreien. Janet blickte von einem zum anderen und wartete gespannt auf Sams Reaktion. Doch Tony kam ihr zuvor.

„Sicher kannst du das. Ich habe nichts dagegen.", sagte er mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht und versetzte Sam einen leichten Stoß in die Seite, ehe er sich langsam von den beiden Frauen entfernte.

Nur ein kurzes "Bis nachher" für Sam und ein "Bis morgen" für seine neue Kollegin warf er ihnen über seine Schulter zu, bevor er schon die Eingangshalle verließ und sich auf den Weg zu seinem Auto machte, die beiden Frauen in Schweigen gehüllt zurücklassend.

Der normale Alltag ging um sie herum weiter, doch die beiden Polizistinnen kümmerten sich nicht, ebenso wenig wie sie auf die neugierigen Blicke ihrer Kollegen eingingen.„Was gibt es denn?", fragte Sam ruhig und blickte ihre Kollegin dabei abwartend an auch wenn sie innerlich unruhig war der gestrige Abend überhaupt nicht bekommen.

Immer wieder sah sie Bilder und Szenen vor sich, von denen sie dachte, dass sie überhaupt nicht mehr existieren würden. Und doch tauchten sie nun immer und immer wieder auf. Umso mehr überraschte es Sam, dass Tony sie so ganz einfach hier stehen ließ. Hatte er vielleicht genug von ihr? Konnte ihr Probleme nicht mehr ertragen? Nein, das durfte sie nicht denken. Tony würde sie nie im Stich lassen. Er hatte es nie getan und würde es nie tun... oder doch? Nein, sie durfte nicht daran denken. Solche Gedanken waren gefährlich. Sie führten zu Problemen und Schmerzen und _Gefühlen_.

Wichtig war nur die Gegenwart, die im Moment von der brünetten Frau vor ihr bestimmt wurde.„Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob wir nicht zusammen einen Kaffee trinken wollen.", machte die andere Frau nun auf sich aufmerksam und ließ Sam dadurch wieder in die Realität zurückfahren.

Sam erschlug es in diesem Moment ganz einfach die Sprache. Hatte sie sie richtig verstanden? Die beiden Frauen hatten außerhalb der Arbeit nichts weiter miteinander zu tun. Bis auf den kleinen Zwischenfall am Anfang der Ermittlungen hatten sie kaum miteinander über etwas anderes gesprochen als über den Fall. Es war ganz allein Janets Verdienst, dass sie weiter an diesem Fall arbeitete. Wenn sie nicht gewesen wäre … hätte sie schon am Anfang das Handtuch geschmissen und aufgegeben.

„Sie wollen mit mir einen Kaffee trinken gehen?", fragte Sam schon beinahe mit emotionaler Stimme. Janet nickte bestätigend.

„Ja. Ich dachte, dass wir uns ein wenig unterhalten können. Uns besser kennen lernen.

"Warum?" Sam war skeptisch. Solch ein verhalten war ihr suspekt. Normalerweise war Tony der Einigste, der was mit ihr zu tun haben wollte. Alle anderen gaben es schnell auf mit ihr zu reden und ehrlich gesagt wollte sie es auch nicht anders.

„Warum?", kam es von einer irritierten Janet zurück, die sie dabei fragend anblickte. „Wir sind Kollegen und ich mag sie. Ich würde gerne mehr Zeit mit Ihnen verbringen.", erklärte die Brünette für sich das Offensichtlich.

"Ich...", zögerte Sam jedoch weiterhin und ließ damit seit langer Zeit wieder in der Öffentlichkeit mehr Gefühl zu, etwas was nicht nur Janet auffiel. Kaum war dieser Moment jedoch da gewesen, verschwand er auch schon wieder und Sam betrachtete ihre Kollegin wieder mit ihrem emotionslosen Gesichtsausdruck, bevor sie schließlich nickte.

"Okay, aber nur einen Kaffee. Ich habe heute noch was vor."

Ende Kapitel 18


	20. Kapitel 19

**Wortanzahl:** 1266 Wörter

**Kapitel 19**

Schweigend saßen die beiden Polizisten in einer ruhigen Ecke eines nahe liegenden Café. Es war nur einige hundert Meter von der Polizeistation entfernt und profitierte eindeutig von der hungrigen Meute, die außerhalb ihrer Pause die Stadt und ihre Bewohner schützte und während der Pausen das Angebot aus Kaffee, Donuts und Kuchen leer kaufte.

Im Moment war es jedoch relativ ruhig. Nur ein Pärchen sowie vier junge Mädchen, die nach ihrem Aussehen Studenten waren, saßen im Cafe und genossen deren leckeren Kuchen.

Auch Sam und Janet hatten je ein Stück Kuchen vor sich stehen, doch sie beide hatten noch keinen Bissen gegessen. Stattdessen rührten sie beide schweigend in ihrem Kaffee herum, während Sam darauf wartete, dass ihre Kollegin was sagte und diese nach Worten suchte, die die Blondine nicht verschrecken würden.

„Also …", durchbrach die Blonde endlich die Stille und blickte zu ihrer Begleiterin auf. „ … über was wolltest du denn genau mit mir sprechen?"

„Über was genau? Eigentlich nichts … ich wollte einfach nur etwas Zeit mit dir außerhalb der Arbeit verbringen. So können wir uns ein wenig über alles und nichts unterhalten.", sagte Janet mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

"Und deswegen musste ich meine Pläne für heute Abend umwerfen?", erwiderte Sam kühl.

Janets Lächeln geriet einen Augenblick ins Wanken. Doch nur für einen Augenblick. Dann lächelte sie wieder so wie vorher. Sie ging nicht weiter auf Sams Tonfall ein, denn nach den Monaten der Zusammenarbeit kannte sie es nicht anders.

„Ich will dich hier nicht ewig festhalten und du hättest auch nein sagen können. Ich zwinge dich dazu nicht", meinte Janet schlicht.

Bevor Sam realisierte, was sie tat, waren ihr die Worte schon über die Lippen gerutscht.

"Nicht schlimm, so was Wichtiges war es auch nicht. Nur Tony und eine neue Flasche Whiskey."

Blinzelnd registrierte sie was sie gerade gesagt hatte, aber sie konnte es nicht mehr zurücknehmen. Gesagt war gesagt.

Janet blinzelte verwirrt und blickte sie ein paar Momente lang an, ehe sie sich abwandte um ihren Kaffee weiter umzurühren. Zwischen den beiden breitete sich wieder die Stille aus und es schien als ob es diesmal keiner der beiden wagen würde, sie zu durchbrechen.

„Also haben sie mich gegen einen Abend mit Alkohol und einem Freund eingetauscht. Wie nett."

"Ja...nett", sagte Sam bevor sich wieder für mehrere Sekunden Stille zwischen den beiden ausbreitete. Am Ende brach ein Seufzen von der Blondine dieses endgültig.

"Ich denke uns ist beiden klar, dass ich so was nicht kann. Smalltalk und Freunde treffen und so was alles, darum sollte ich jetzt wohl besser gehen."

Ohne weiter auf Janet oder ihren noch nicht angerührten Kuchen und Kaffee zu achten, warf sie ein paar Geldscheine auf den Tisch und stand auf. Bevor sie jedoch mehr als einen Schritt gehen konnte, hielt sie eine Hand auf ihrem Arm zurück.

"Bitte Sam... bleibe noch etwas."

„Und was dann?", fragte die Angesprochene leise. „Was soll dann passieren? Janet, ich bin nicht das was man als normal bezeichnet und ich werde es auch nie sein. Ich kann solche einfachen Dinge nicht."

Die beiden Frauen standen sich einen Moment lang gegenüber, ehe Janet sanft nach ihrer Hand griff.

"Bitte", sagte sie leise und Sam wusste nicht warum, aber sie setzte sich wieder an. Irgendwas an diesen Augen... nein, was dachte sie da nur.

Innerlich den Kopf schüttelnd, griff sie nach ihrem Kaffee und trank einen tiefen Schluck, wobei sie sich auch noch verschluckte. Hustend spuckte sie beinahe den Husten wieder aus und konnte weder die Tränen, die ihr in die Augen trat, verhindern noch den Gedanken wie peinlich, wie _uncool_ sie gerade war.

Janet fing leise an zu lachen. Sam warf ihr einen eisigen Blick zu, doch auch sie konnte nicht lange mehr ernst bleiben. Ein sehr kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

„Also wirklich … du machst auch mal was nicht richtig? Das ist ja beinahe schon erschreckend.", neckte die Brünette sie mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln.

Sam ging zwar nicht auf die Spielerei ein, doch sie gab auch keine bissige Erwiderung, was vielleicht schon ein Fortschritt für sie war. Sie nahm wieder, diesmal jedoch einen kleineren Schluck von ihrem Kaffee. Diesmal wartete sie bis ihr Mund leer war und sie ihre Tasse abgesetzt hatte, bevor sie erneut ihr Wort erhob.

"So... da wir nun festgestellt haben, dass ich nicht perfekt bin... worüber wollen wir nun reden um uns kennen zu lernen?"

„Wir können über uns reden. Über das was uns bedrückt oder was auch immer. Über alles was du willst … das habe ich vorhin nicht so daher gesagt.", sagte Janet langsam und rührte dabei noch immer ihren eigenen Kaffee um.

Sekundenlang schien Sam über diese Antwort nachzudenken, bevor sie etwas erwiderte. "Okay... wie lange kennst du Gibbs schon?"

„Interessant dass du gerade damit anfängst. Uhm es müssten jetzt 7, nein 8 Jahre sein. Er hat mir so gut wie alles beigebracht, was ich weiß. Auf Gibbs kann ich mich wirklich immer verlassen. Er ist ein klasse Partner", antwortete die Brünette.

Nickend antwortete sie auf Janets Erklärung wobei sie es schaffte weder Zustimmung noch Widerspruch auszudrücken.

„Ich weiß, dass du ihn nicht besonders magst aber wenn du ihm nur eine Chance geben würdest, könntest du sehen, dass er ganz anders ist", sprach Janet weiter und nahm einen bissen von ihrem Stück Kuchen.

„Hattest du etwas mit ihm?", kam es plötzlich von der Blonden, die nach ihrem Ausbruch verlegen auf ihre Hände starrte.

"WAS?", platzt es aus Janet heraus, die knallrot anlief als sich die anderen Cafe-Besucher zu ihr umdrehen. Sehr viel leiser setzt sie hinzu. "Nein, natürlich nicht. Wie kommst du auf die Idee?"

„Ihr seid immer sehr … uhm wie soll ich sagen … vertraut miteinander und da dachte ich, dass du mal mit ihm zusammen waren oder etwas ähnliches.", erklärte Sam leise und strich sich dabei eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Außerdem scheinst du auch sehr gut mit seiner Kleinen klar zu kommen", fügte sie leise am Schluss hinzu.

„Seine Tochter ist ein kleiner Engel. Ich kenne sie schon seit ihrer Geburt und durch unsere Partnerschaft habe ich die Kleine lieben gelernt", sprach Janet ebenso leise. Sie hob ihren Kopf und blickte genau in Sams blaue Augen. „Und ich hatte nie etwas mit Gibbs. Ich habe auch erst recht kein romantisches Interesse oder so was an ihm."

In Sams Gesicht zuckte es, fast als hätte sie das Verlangen spöttisch ihre Augenbraue zu erheben bei Janets drastischem Protest, doch stattdessen nickte sie einfach und wandte den Blick nach unten auf ihren Kuchen.

Ohne weiter auf ihre Kollegin zu achten, nahm sie einen großen Bissen von ihrem Essen und genoss wie sich der Geschmack der Erdbeeren in ihrem Mund ausbreitete. Genießerisch schloss sie die Augen und leckte sich über die rosa Lippen um jeden Krümel des Kuchens zu erwischen. Auch ein kleines Fleckchen Sahne befleckte so ein erneutes Mal ihre Zunge, die nur etwas dunkler war als ihre Lippen.

Ein winziges Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund als sie den letzten Rest dieses Bissens herunterschluckte und wieder ihre Augen öffnete um sich wieder dem Gespräch zuzuwenden. Die Frage, die ihr schon auf der Zunge lag, verblasste jedoch als sie den Ausdruck im Gesicht ihres Gegenübers sah und gleichzeitig eröffnete deren Blick die Pforte zu dutzenden neuen Fragen und zu einigen neuen Antworten.

Sollte sie Janet darauf ansprechen? Auf diesen hungrigen, fast gierigen Blick der für wenige Sekunden in ihren Augen war, bevor er wieder durch den normalen herzlichen Blick ersetzt worden war? Sollte sie... aber warf das nicht auch Fragen für sie auf? Fragen, die sie vielleicht beantworten musste. Konnte sie diese beantworten? _Wollte_ sie diese beantworten? Was sollte sie tun?

Ende Kapitel 19


	21. Kapitel 20

**Wortanzahl:** 1.662 Wörter

**Kapitel 20**

„Wenn Sie so weiter machen, ist es mir egal, wie viele Freunde Sie haben."

Sam Carter blickte ihn unbekümmert an, ehe sie sich abwandte und blätterte dabei weiterhin provokativ langsam ihre Unterlagen durch. Als sie bemerkte, dass der andere Agent noch immer vor ihrem Schreibtisch stand, blickte sie wieder auf. Sein Gesicht war mittlerweile rot angelaufen und noch immer wollte ihr sein Name nicht einfallen. Bewusst ignorierte sie dabei die Blicke der andere Kollegen die teils belustig, teils missbilligend das Schauspiel beobachteten.

„Wie kommen Sie drauf, dass ich Freunde habe?"

„Es stimmt. Sie hat keine.", klingte sich nun Gibbs ein, der gerade aus dem Fahrstuhl gekommen war und die Szene kurz beobachtet hatte.

"Genau. Warum Freunde, wenn Feinde das Leben so viel interessanter machen?", meinte Sam ein letztes Mal, bevor sie ihre Unterlagen zusammen raffte und Gibbs in das Konferenzzimmer folgte. Ruhig schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und erst als sie sicher war, dass keiner ihrer Kollegen hinein sehen konnte durch die geschlossenen Jalousien wandte sie sich an Gibbs. "Mischen sie sich nie wieder ein, verstanden?", sagte sie kühl bevor sie sich an ihren Platz setzte, den sie auch die letzten Male für sich beansprucht hatte.

"Oh keine Sorge ... Ich hab mich nicht eingemischt. Ich habe nur das Offensichtliche, was hier so gut wie jeder denkt, laut ausgesprochen.", meinte er daraufhin nur gelassen.

Sam gab es ungern zu, aber er hatte Recht. Trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl als müsste sie sich bedanken und sie hasste es sich zu bedanken... Besonders bei Menschen, die sie einfach nicht einschätzen konnte. Tony war der Einzige, dem sie ohne Probleme solche Worte sagen konnte, einfach aus dem simplen Grund das er Tony war. Tony war alles für sie. Doch Gibbs? Sie wusste nicht was sie über Gibbs denken sollte. Es spielte keine Rolle, dass sie Partner waren, oder das sie sich in den letzten Wochen durch die Arbeit und speziell ihrem aktuellen Fall besser kennen gelernt haben, er war trotz allem ein Rätsel für sie und Rätsel waren etwas was sie noch mehr hasste als bei jemanden in der Schuld zu stehen.

Ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen, nickte sie schließlich und sagte ohne ihr Gesicht zu verziehen. "Nun, es ist besser, wenn jeder weiß wie ich bin als sich Illusionen hinzugeben."

Ruhig wandte sie ihren Blick dann von Gibbs ab und sortierte ein letztes Mal ihre Unterlagen, während sie darauf wartete, dass Janet und Tony auftauchen würden. Natürlich würde Tony zu spät kommen, aber das war normal. Genauso wie es normal war, dass Janet genau pünktlich zu ihrem Treffen erschien. Ein kurzer Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr zeigte Sam, dass Janet in wenigen Augenblicken das Zimmer betreten würde. Um genau zu sein, würde sie in drei... zwei... eins... jetzt in der Tür erscheinen. "Hallo Gibbs, Sam." Mit einem Lächeln und einem kleinen Nicken für beide betrat die andere Frau das Konferenzzimmer, in ihrer Hand eine dicke Akte, mit welcher sie sich an ihren gewohnten Platz setzte. Gibbs hatte ihre Begrüßung genauso wie Sam mit einem Nicken erwidert, wobei es Sam jedoch nicht verstehen konnte, dass ihre Lippen für einen Moment zuckten. Es war fast so als wollte sie Janet anlächeln... Langsam wurde diese... Sache mit Janet Fraiser besorgniserregend, war Sams letzter Gedanke bevor er von dem Wirbelwind, der ihr bester Freund war, unterbrochen wurde.

"Ich wünsche euch allen einen schönen guten Morgen!", trällerte ihr bester und wie sie gerade festgestellt hatten, einziger Freund und betrat mit federnden Schritten den Raum. Er setzte sich schwungvoll auf den Stuhl schräg vor Sam und sah alle, mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, nach einander an. "Na, hat mich jemand schon vermisst?" Es war kaum möglich, aber sein Grinsen schien sogar noch breiter zu werden. Nur Sam schien es jedoch aufzufallen, dass sein Blick ein Tick länger als nötig an Gibbs hängen zu bleiben schien.

"Stell dir vor, Tony, mein Abend ohne dich war richtig ruhig und erholsam. Ich glaube, dass sollte ich öfter mal versuchen.", sagte Sam trocken und blickte ihn kurz an ehe sie wieder den Blick senkte. Sie rieb dabei vorsichtig ihr Handgelenk.

Kurz huschte Tonys Blick zu ihrem Handgelenk, folgte der Bewegung, während seine Augen sich kurz vor Schmerz verdunkelten, doch dies alles passierte innerhalb einer Sekunde und es schien keinem der anderen beiden aufzufallen. Diese schienen eher zwischen einem Lächeln (Janet) oder dem Verlangen jemanden zu schlagen (Gibbs) zu schwanken als auf solche Kleinigkeiten zu achten. Zumindest dachte Tony dies, der vielleicht zum ersten Mal seit Jahren jemanden unterschätzte, denn Gibbs war durch aus diese Sekunde aufgefallen als Tony einen Blick in sein wahres Ich gegeben hatte. Janet war die Einzige in der Runde, die diesem kurzem, eigentlich unbedeutenden Ereignis keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte. Doch dies lag mehr daran, dass sie sich fragte, woher diese spezielle Angewohnheit ihrer neuen Kollegin wohl kam. Obwohl sie sich erst einige Wochen kannte, hatte sie schon öfter gesehen wie die junge Blondine über ihr Handgelenk rieb. Ob dies eine spezielle Bedeutung hatte? Bevor sie jedoch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, eröffnete Gibbs ihre heutige Besprechung.

"Ich hatte vorhin ein Gespräch mit dem Chief, der nach dem aktuellen Stand der Dinge gefragt hat. Ebenso wie wir, denkt er, dass es bald Zeit für unseren nächsten Schritt wird. Nach dem letzten Profil von Kate und den Hinweisen aus Detective Sheppards Undercover-Einheit wird der Mörder oder die Mörder nicht mehr lange ruhen." Seine Stimme war ruhig als er kurz ansprach was sie alle wussten. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie zu dem nächsten Opfer gerufen werden. Das war ihnen alles klar, doch dies auch noch durch Kollegen bestätigt zu bekommen, während sie teilweise noch unsicher waren, wie sie den Mörder erwischen können, war bitter. Zumindest war dies Janets Meinung, die es noch nie ertragen konnte, wenn ein Mörder die Oberhand erlangte.

"Welche Hinweise hat Detective Sheppard genau geliefert?", fragte sie darum auch gleich nach.

"Das ist das Problem: nichts. Niemand hat etwas gesehen oder gehört. Oder wollen wir es mal so ausdrücken: niemand wollte etwas sehen oder hören. Sheppard ist an einen der Kellnerin dran, die er für eine mögliche Informantin hält. Er weiß jedoch nichts genaues. Die Besucher sind sehr verschwiegen ebenso wie das Personal. Wir können leider auch nicht viel weiter machen weil wir sonst ungewollt Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen und somit den Mörder verschrecken könnten.", sagte Gibbs mit ruhiger Stimme, doch man konnte ihm ganz deutlich seine Unzufriedenheit ansehen.

"Auch sein normales Netzwerk ist seltsam verschwiegen. Selbst die größten Schwätzer halten sich seltsam verschwiegen. Nur wenige trauten sich Gerüchte, die sie gehört haben, an John oder einen seines Teames heranzutragen", fuhr er fort, während er diese erwähnten Materialen an seine Kollegen weiterreichten. Es waren Kopien von verschwommenen schwarz-weiß-Bildern, die ein junges Pärchen zeigte, die den verdächtigen Club betraten. Das Besondere war, dass ein dritter, junger Mann dabei war.

"Dieser Mann ist ein regelmäßiger Kunde des Clubs und schon ein zwei Mal in anderen Club negativ aufgefallen. Er ging mit seinen Partnerinnen nicht gerade sehr pfleglich um und überschritt oft die festgelegten Grenzen. Er ist unser einziger Anhaltspunkt. Sheppard und sein Team haben ihn in die Prioritätenliste ganz oben ... nicht das wir irgendjemanden hätten, der anderweitig verdächtig wirkt."

"Wie soll es jetzt weiter gehen?", fragte Sam leise und blickte zu ihrem Partner auf.

"Wir werden Sheppards Team weiterhin in den Clubs ermitteln lassen. Und wir werden nochmals das ganze Material durchgehen, falls wir etwas übersehen haben sollten.", antwortete Gibbs.

"Wollen wir selbst noch mal in einem der anderen Clubs einen Testlauf machen?", fragte Janet.

"Hat es Ihnen so gut da gefallen?!", meldete sich nun Tony zu Wort, der ihr ein breites Grinsen dabei zuwarf.

"Aber immer doch. Ich durfte schließlich zu sehen wie Sie auf ihren Knien um Anerkennung betteln. Mal ne nette Abwechslung zu sonst!", war ihre bissige Antwort, die fieser als sonst ausfiel, während sie selbst versuchte zu verdrängen warum ihr der letzte Besuch so gut gefallen hatte.

Gibbs konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen und auch Tony ließ sich durch ihre Aussage nicht die Stimmung verderben. Nur die Blonde blickte ihre Teamkollegen ausdruckslos an - wie immer. Selbst auf ihren Lippen legte sich ein kleines Lächeln und sie konnte sich daher auch den nachfolgenden Satz nicht verkneifen: "Lachen Sie eigentlich nie?"

"Nein", kam Sams Antwort, die sie gleichzeitig mit Tony geäußert hat.

Grinsend wandte er seinem Blick Sam zu, die den Blickkontakt ohne eine offensichtliche Gefühlsregung auf dem Gesicht erwiderte. Zumindest erkannte Janet keine Regung im Gesicht. Sie nahm jedoch einen leeren Zettel von einem kleinen Stapel und einen Stift. Nach Sekunden der Stille legte sie den Stift wieder beiseite und hielt das Blatt Papier nach oben. Ein großer, lachender Smilie zierte das Blatt und sah neben ihrem ausdruckslosem Gesicht einfach nur amüsant aus. Einen Moment lang schwiegen alle bis Tony und Janet gleichzeitig anfingen zu lachen. Ein sehr kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf Gibbs Lippen. Mehr Ergebnisse brachte diese Besprechung jedoch nicht ein und so löste sich ihr Treffen schnell in Wohlgefallen auf. Gibbs und Tony waren schon verschwunden und Janet wollte es ihnen gleich tun, doch sie blieb an der Tür stehen als sie sah, dass Sam sich nicht bewegt hatte und dabei ihre Handgelenk rieb.

"Sam? Kommen Sie?"

"Ich ... Sie hatten mir ... uhm ... zum Anfang des Falls etwas angeboten ... ich wollte ... könnte ich ... also ... steht dieses Angebot noch?", kam es sehr langsam und zögerlich von der Blonden, die auf gestanden war als Janet sie angesprochen hatte.

"Angeb...", wollte Janet erst nachfragen, doch dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. "Ach DAS Angebot. Sicher." Aufmunternd lächelte sie die Blondine an.

"Wollen wir dann vielleicht in unser... ich meine das Cafe hier in die Nähe gehen?", fragte sie leise mit einem Blick auf ihre beiden Kollegen, die ebenfalls im Gang leise miteinander redeten.

Janet konnte daraufhin nur nicken. Nichts und niemand hätte sie auf diese Wendung der Ereignisse vorbereiten können. Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet - nur nicht damit.

Ende Kapitel 20


End file.
